Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows
by neomoon585
Summary: Sequel to "Hopeful Storm". It has been some time since the defeat of Phantana, but now an old enemy has risen to power and is intent on resurrecting the Eon Lord on the Night of the Phantom Moon. Faced with little time, great danger, and new enemies, Luna and Chinook must fight their way through an epic journey beyond their wildest dreams.
1. Sleepless Nights

**This is the first chapter of the sequel and sorry for the delay. I blame the writer's block.**

**I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, only Luna, Chinook, and Buck.**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights**

* * *

><p>Chinook was panting as he ran as fast as he could. He was running through a barren wasteland far away from the forests, meadows, and villages.<p>

Then the ground shook and the earth cracked where he ran until he had reached a dead end of a cliff. He wondered around what to do next until he heard and saw a black falcon flying on top of him, alerting him of a rockslide which he dodged them all.

As he took a breather, Chinook then saw a red eyed green leopard and a white wolf with piercing icy blue eyes staring at him. He was curious as he stepped closer to them, but the animals started to run towards the mountains. He followed them as the falcon flew over them. As he ran, he saw a huge mountain...a mountain that looked like it's filled with a dark aura.

Suddenly he stopped as the moon, at the top of the mountain, shone a bright dark aura from the sky that instantly blinded him.

"Chinook! Wake up!" Chinook then felt someone throw him a bucket load of water at him, instantly waking him up from his dream.

"Uh? What?" He stammered as he was startled by this rude awakening from the Ghost Writer who stood there impatiently. "What's the matter?"

"The matter is that you overslept again." The Ghost Writer ranted. Then Chinook turned into his wolf form and shook off the water off him, wetting the Writer in progress.

"So what if I did overslept? I was just dreaming." He explained.

"Hah! This dream of yours is keeping you from a distant sleep and if your eyes get any droopier, you have to keep them open with toothpicks." Writer exaggerated.

"Writer, they'll stop drooping if you just go away and let me get some rest." Chinook groaned.

"Wrong! You won't be getting rest, not with a dream hanging out like a dark cloud." Writer said. "If these dreams are bothering you, maybe you should go see Nocturne. He'll know what to do. "

"I hate it when you get dramatic." He stubbornly said as he yawned. "Besides, dreams don't mean anything. They are just dreams you know. Well, the others are waiting for us, so let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

_"My name is Chinook Boreal, but to the ghosts, I am known as Silverfang, the Wolf Guardian. I am a Ghost Guardian alongside my sister Luna aka Moona, the Moon Guardian. What's a Ghost Guardian, you ask? Well, it's a long story, but let's just say that our job is to protect both the human realm and the Ghost Zone from evil. And what's better than having loyal comrades like Danny Phantom and Nocturne to help you on a job like this? We have been doing a great job for some time now and there hasn't been a day where we couldn't face anything that comes in our way...but that's all going to change._

* * *

><p>Chinook walked around the temple while following Luna and Rebecca. It has been 2 months since the Guardians defeated Phantana in battle, but now she's on their side now as Rebecca, the daughter of Clockwork. Ever since the battle, Luna and Chinook were unable to use their powers and tried so hard to get them back. When they had reached the training room, Rebecca led them inside.<p>

"Come on, here it is." She said.

"I don't know Rebecca." Chinook asked as Luna then cleared the room for practice. "I'm not even sure how this works."

"Relax, bro. It will be fun." Luna cheerfully said. "All you have to do is stand outside the circle and whatever you think of, appears inside the circle. Try it."

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Chinook was unsure as he thought of a dark spirit dummy to spar with. He tried to use his powers but no luck.

"Keep trying, Chinook." Rebecca inspired him to try harder.

"Come on!" Luna cheered. Chinook kept trying until he froze the dummy with a simple ice breath.

"Whoa! I did it!" Chinook yelled happily.

"See. It was only a matter of time for your powers to return." Rebecca said.

Chinook smiled. "Okay, then, give me something more challenging." Rebecca laughed at his request.

"All right, tough guy. Try this one."

The three friends continued their training fun all day with no worries. Then when night came, the others went to sleep, except one.

Chinook was in the temple's balcony with his head deep in thought. "_I have been having these weird dreams lately... like if any of this is real or not?" _He thought about the dreams he kept having and he didn't want to tell anyone about it, not even his family or Nocturne himself. Each dreams looked different but they all have one thing in common: there was always a mountain that looked evil and these three animals always appeared.

"_If dreams mean nothing, why does mine always have that wolf, leopard, and falcon in it? Is it something very important? Like something I forgot or maybe something I'm supposed to know?"_

With all these questions in his head, he couldn't sleep at all nor sensed someone closing in on him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Chinook was startled at the voice and turned around only to see it was Clockwork.

"I couldn't sleep." He softly said as Clockwork joined him. "Clockwork, I'm worried. Are we ready to face the Eon Lord after his escape?"

Clockwork listened and said, "You are never ready, just ready enough. But after you defeated Phantana, I know that nothing's impossible as long as you have friends by your side."

Chinook smiled at his answer but then sighed. "I know that it's been two months since then, but still, I wonder if there is anything to do to prevent this war from happening."

"I'm afraid that the war has already begun. These are difficult times for both our worlds and we need all the help we can get if we are to survive." Clockwork answered sadly.

"But you know everything! Didn't you see this war coming at all?" Chinook desperately asked.

"The Eon Lord's powers had prevented to see future lately, but I didn't need to just to see what you and your sister have chosen already. It's obvious where your hearts lie."

Chinook nodded and he continued to stare out into the Ghost Zone and then Clockwork smiled. "Come with me. Let's go for a walk."

Chinook wondered what he meant and where were they going, but he didn't hesitate to follow the time master out of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Lake Eerie-<strong>

Clockwork and Chinook had arrived at their destination. They were at Lake Eerie and right beside them was a family sized log cabin, with many windows, big wooden door, a porch, and a chimney. Chinook saw that the cabin was filthy, a little lonely and empty for years. He felt like a strange feeling when he got near to this place.

"Clockwork, where are we? What is this place?"

"I'm not surprised that you remember so little, but you were very young the last time you were here." Clockwork softly said as he came closer to Chinook. "Chinook, this is where you and Luna began. This... was your home."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, what happens next?<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	2. Forgotten Memories and Secrets

**Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay. Had lots of stuff to do around the house and activities to plan, but I won't give up the story.**

**Warning: Chapter contains sad scenes**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories and Secrets**

* * *

><p>"This is where I was born?" Chinook couldn't believe what he had just heard.<p>

"Yes." Clockwork nodded. "Your mother met your father in the forest beyond here and their love grew each day in this place. Sometime later, your sister was born in the spring and you were born in the winter a year after."

Then Chinook frowned at the mention of his mother. "Is this also where she... died?"

Clockwork sadly nodded as he led him towards the cabin and Chinook's mother lay in her grave. Chinook read the words of her tombstone: "_Aurora, A true hero, courageous, faithful and loyal, and loving wife and mother. May your spirit live on forever." _He stared at it with eyes filled with sadness as tears were forming while Clockwork came closer and placed his hand on his shoulder tenderly.

"Your mother was the bravest human we've ever known and we all cared for her. She will always be remembered in the Ghost Zone for all time."

Chinook understood the time master as Clockwork left him alone to be with his mother. Chinook then saw some beautiful wild flowers and grabbed them together as he placed them on Aurora's grave.

"Mother, I'll miss you so much," he sadly thought. "I never knew you but I'll always love you forever as well as Luna."

After some time, Chinook found Clockwork sitting by the lakeside and sat beside him as they both watched the view.

"You have questions, don't you?" Clockwork broke the silence as he knew what Chinook was thinking.

"Why did my mother have to leave us?" he asked sadly waiting for Clockwork's answer.

"Everything in life has its season. When one thing falls and dies, another is born and grows. Maybe not what was there before but it's something new and wonderful all the same. All of this is the great dance of balance itself. All you need to know is that she didn't die in vain for she had died for you and Luna."

Chinook then thought for a moment and said "Dad made the grave for mom, didn't he?" Clockwork nodded. "He blames himself for Mom's death, believing he should have done more for her."

"There are some things that we can't control, Chinook, but you are here now. You have a home, a family who cares about you and loves you. Everything will be fine." Clockwork said with concern while he comforted Chinook.

"I hope so. I really hope so." Chinook said softly as he kept thinking about something.

"Is something wrong, Chinook?" Clockwork asked worried.

"It's nothing, really, but I was just wondering: did you know anything about a white wolf, a green leopard, and a black falcon?"

Clockwork's eyes widen when he mentioned those three animals but kept quiet for some time.

"Clockwork?" Chinook asked worried since the time master gave no reply until he asked.

"Where did you meet them?"

"In my dreams" he answered. "Do you know them?" Chinook asked as Clockwork nodded.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Clockwork asked worriedly.

"No, not even Nocturne or my family."

Clockwork sighed. "It's been a long time since I saw those three and since I had... lost them."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Who were they and what happened to them?" Chinook asked.

"Let's just say they were family and worst of all... I failed to save them!" he said with sadness and anger in his voice. Chinook could only look in worry and concern for his godfather as he listened. "You see those three are the animal spirits... of the original ghost guardians."

Chinook was shocked by this. "You mean that those animals are the first guardians whose temple we live in?"

Clockwork nodded as he continued. "The leopard is Honeyfern, the falcon is Whirlwind, and the wolf is their leader, Snowstorm. As you remembered, they are the offspring of the generals of the army. Can you guess who?"

Chinook was deep in thought as he tried to answer the question until he realized the truth with surprise. "Are you saying that the guardians are the children of Frostbite, Vortex, and Undergrowth?"

Clockwork nodded as he smiled gently. "Yes. Honeyfern is the daughter of Undergrowth, Whirlwind is the son of Vortex, and finally, Snowstorm is the son of Frostbite. But before they became guardians, they were known as Abigail Wood, Evan Storm, and Zero Yuki respectively."

"How come Frostbite and the others didn't tell us this?" Chinook wondered.

Clockwork sadly sighed as he explained. "You see the Ghost Zone was a peaceful land because of the Ghost Guardians that were protecting it. From the moment they were born, they have been trained to be strong, loyal, and brave enough to face any kind of evil forces. Over time, they had mastered one of the most powerful attacks: Fury. Because of that, we have called them 'Ghost Guardians' and they were honored as the noble protectors of the Ghost Zone... and my son was one of them."

Chinook gasped as he couldn't believe his ears. "Your son? You had a child?"

"Yes" He answered solemnly. "His name was Alexander Grimm but you already know him as Timegear."

"I can't believe I didn't see this clearly." Chinook realized this as he groaned.

"The Guardians helped everyone, both human and ghosts, to live happily and safe from a life of terror and peace was prospered from their achievements, but alas, nothing is forever. The guardians had faced an evil force so strong that even the four of them united; they could not destroy it and had left them powerless and heavily wounded." Clockwork stopped as he tried to avoid showing sadness and despair in front of Chinook. "That battle was their last and they use all their power to protect us and then... vanished into thin air."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So the guardians died saving everyone and the generals became fatherless." Chinook sadly said.

"I'm afraid so, Chinook. That was a dark day for everyone, but even in the darkest of dark, there is always a little light." Clockwork said hopefully. "You see, just before the guardians died, three bright crystals came in their place and I sensed their spirits inside of them. To honor their sacrifice, we hid the crystals, knowing that they will still protect us."

"Incredible! So... where are the crystals?" the young guardian asked. Clockwork smiled as he teleported he and Chinook back to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-<strong>

Rebecca woke up from her sleep as she heard someone talking outside as they walked pass her room. She softly followed the sound and from her door, she saw her adoptive father Clockwork leading Chinook to another area.

"Where are we going, Clockwork?" Chinook whispered not wanting to wake everyone. Clockwork led him to the room where the Pool of Visions and the Guardian's banners were.

He pressed a secret button from behind Snowstorm's banner and from the floor; some stairs appeared before their eyes and went down to a room that Chinook had never seen before. Rebecca followed them silently curious to know more.

The room was dark but Chinook saw a glowing blue lake at the bottom of the temple and in the center of it, there was a silver shrine. They both went towards it and Chinook saw that the shrine contained three crystals that shone a soothing light to them. They were green, black, and white respectively and each one had a light inside of them.

"Wow, that's really cool!" he said with wonder. Clockwork stared at them, knowing that it has a while since he last came here.

"I'll tell you something, Chinook: These crystals are very important to both worlds and to everyone who lives here. Not only do they contain the spirits of the Guardians, but in the wrong hands, the power to destroy our worlds. They must never leave this room, so you see that's why it's important that this location be kept a secret from anyone. But because you're a guardian now and because I trust you completely, I had to show you this secret."

Chinook sadly sighed. "I don't know, Clockwork. Maybe this Guardian position really was never meant to be for me, I mean, our father wasn't as strong as Frostbite or the other generals and our mother is gone, so why us? Why did our mother have to leave us?"

"A guardian is chosen for its heart. Do you why you guys are chosen?" Chinook shook his head. "It is because of your mother. She sacrificed her life for you two and Walker and her heart was filled with more love, loyalty, and courage than any human I'd ever seen. If she was a halfa, she would have made a great guardian. She had every quality a Guardian should have: the kind yet firm touch, the ability to keep calm in a crisis, and such intelligence. She was always a fighter, just like you two have. I know that she is very proud of you and Luna as for we are as well."

Hearing this made Chinook smile with relief. "We would have never made it this far without you, Clockwork." Chinook said while being comforted by his godfather. "We'd lost our mother but we found you. Maybe fate had brought us all together."

"I have no doubt about that." Clockwork softly smiled as he hugged Chinook who returned it. "Your life may not have such a happy beginning but it doesn't make you who you are, it is who you choose to be that matters."

Rebecca saw the whole thing and smiled as she realized how much this family means to both Chinook and Luna, and she doesn't want to see them hurt nor suffer. She then returned to her room silently to rest peacefully.

"It's getting late. We better go to sleep before Walker finds us and arrest us for staying up this late." Clockwork said as Chinook chuckled in agreement, so they return to their rooms. But before Chinook left, he had one thing in his mind.

"Clockwork, one more thing: what ever happened to Timegear? If there are four guardians, why there are only three crystals?"

Clockwork stayed silent for a while until he solemnly answered. "I'm afraid that there was no hope in saving him. He was already gone before the other three."

"I'm so sorry." Chinook sadly said as he understood what happened. "Good night. Hope you sleep well." He then went to his room.

Clockwork then silently went to his as well and went to bed, but not before shedding some heavy tears before he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been a complicating chapter to write, but it's worth it.<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	3. Dreamscape

**Chapter three! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 3: Dreamscape**

* * *

><p><em>Chinook was dreaming of the same dark mountain, only as it grew closer to him, a dark purple ray of light beamed inside of the mountain while the moon shone a bright dark aura once again as it blinded him.<em>

_When he opened his eyes again, he was experiencing the battle of Phantana two months ago. The whole scene played exactly like in the past as he watched from afar._

_"My Master returns."_

_"We're too late!" Chinook cried out._

_"Are you ready, sis?" Chinook said._

_"To the end." Luna answered as she smiled._

_They began to gather all of their power in order to perform their own powerful fury attacks, which incapacitated Phantana. After the fury attack, the teens watched as Phantana returned to her true form; a young halfa with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, free from the Eon Lord's influence._

_"She is just like us." Chinook said in amazement. But then the realm began to collapse in on itself and the portal started to suck everything inside._

_"We have to get out of here... now!" Danny insisted on making a quick exit, but Chinook, looking back, refused._

_"I can't leave her behind...I got to save her!" Chinook declared not wanting to leave Phantana behind._

_"What?" Danny reacted in shock. "Save the girl that's been trying to kill us?"_

_"That wasn't her fault... She was being used by the Eon Lord!" Chinook argued as he saw Phantana drifting away into the portal. He then went after and was able to grab her and escaped safely._

_"Now we can go!" Chinook shouted to them as Danny and Luna followed him back to the Ghost Zone. While they were flying, Chinook suddenly heard a dark ominous voice calling out to him as the whole scene turned to black._

_"C-Ch-Ch-Chinook..."_

_"C-Ch-Ch-Chinook..."_

* * *

><p><strong>- In the balcony of the Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-<strong>

"C-Ch-Ch-Chinook..."

Chinook suddenly woke up from his dream as he tried to gather his surroundings. He saw that his old friend the Ghost Writer walking towards him and realized that they were outside in the temple's balcony.

"Hey Chinook! Some night, huh? It would more beautiful if we were in the human world." Ghost Writer happily explained as Chinook got up.

"What is it you want, Writer?" he groaned.

"Why do I have to want something?" Ghost Writer said. "I'm just ready to spend the best day ever now that the evil-crazy-she-ghost is gone."

Chinook then stopped him there. "What!? Rebecca? What do you mean, Writer!?"

"Whoa! Calm down! You're awfully tense. Haven't been sleeping much?" Ghost Writer worriedly asked his friend. "Maybe you should listen to Frostbite tell one of his glory days or Walker's rule listing. That'll put anyone to sleep."

Chinook ignored his advice and asked again. "Writer... What happened?"

Ghost Writer sighed. "Okay, you ready?" Chinook nodded. "I get up to clear my head... since I don't sleep much myself these days with the female of fright hanging about, low and behold... there she was, sneaking out into the garden..." he shivered from the thought of it.

"She gives me the creeps. Hear my teeth." Ghost Writer showed his teeth chattering.

"Come on. We have to find her." Chinook told his friend. "It's dangerous for her to be outside the Temple at night or even into the human world."

"It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night." Ghost Writer warned Chinook before he could go any further. "Besides, Walker said you have to wait till your powers return... cause you're weak, no offense."

"No time to argue. Come on." Chinook argued as he ran inside the temple.

Ghost Writer cleared his throat. "Ah, you'll be helpless without me. I better come with you." He then followed him, not wanting to be left alone.

Once inside, the two guys saw the rest of their friends sleeping deeply and peacefully in their rooms.

"Quiet... we mustn't wake them." Chinook whispered to Ghost Writer.

"What?! I can't hear you over all this snoring!" He tried to say until Chinook shushed him and thankfully, none of them woke up from him.

They tiptoed and silently sneaked past Undergrowth who snored as loud as thunder. Then they pass Frostbite who mumbled in his sleep.

"Yes of course..." he kept on snoring while the boys moved on until they saw Vortex who also talked in his sleep, or in this case, wheezed.

"The weather is my art..." He then kept on sleeping and finally, they sneaked past Clockwork and Walker who slept peacefully, until they reached the exit of the temple.

Chinook then saw Rebecca leaving and caught up with her. "Rebecca, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

Rebecca then stopped and softly said. "You shouldn't have followed me, Chinook."

"That's good enough for me. Let's go. See ya and I don't wanna be ya!" Ghost Writer happily said as he tried to leave until Chinook stopped him.

"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." She sadly tried to explain to him.

"I'm just trying to understand." Chinook comforted her and she sighed as she lowered her head.

"I'm leaving Chinook, I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you and Luna through... I can't stay here anymore."

"Rebecca, nobody blames you for what happened." Chinook reassured her, knowing how she feels guilty for all the things she had done under the Eon Lord's control.

"I do. Speak for yourself." Ghost Writer scoffed until he received a glare from Chinook.

"Writer..."

"No, he is right." Rebecca said agreeing to Ghost Writer. "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Chinook, your place is here, your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

"Rebecca, I don't want you to go." He pleaded to her, hoping to change her mind.

"Goodbye, Chinook..." And with that, she flew off away from the temple a Chinook watched her leave sadly.

"Now can we finally get some sleep around here?" Ghost Writer said. "I've been only sort of half-sleeping, with one eye open for weeks now... alternating eyes of course... it lessens the strain, but I tell ya, it's taken a toll."

Ghost Writer then saw Chinook looking some kind of dizzy for some reason. "Chinook? You okay, buddy?" But then, he suddenly collapsed when he didn't answer.

"Hey... I want to sleep too, but I didn't mean NOW!" Ghost Writer said nervously trying not to panic. "Let's at least get inside... it's dark out man... and I don't like it. Hello? Anyone home? Hellooo!?"

But Chinook laid there still despite his friend's cries and pleas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dreamscape-<strong>

Chinook woke up and looked to see that he wasn't home, but a strange world. It was as dark as the night with stars shining; stone pillars everywhere, and even some kind of a temple at the end of it. He walked to the edge of the pillar he was on and tried to examine the area.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he cried out hoping to find an answer until suddenly a wise voice emitted to him.

**"Do not be frightened, young halfa. You are not alone."**

"Who are you? What is this place?" Chinook asked the unknown stranger.

**"I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The moon is counting down and time is running out."**

Chinook then stepped back as he heard lots of whispers and voices inside of him, making him nervous until he shout out.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

And just when he said that, the whole area froze in place. Chinook opened his eyes and saw that everything had slowed down but he could move slightly faster than anything around it.

"How did that happened?" He asked after everything returned to its pace.

**"A Ghost Guardian can wield many rare abilities that other ghost cannot, including time itself."**

"But I've never used it before and I thought only Clockwork can control time. Why do I have this gift?" He asked.

**"Sometimes we receive unique abilities only when it is needed. Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But...use this gift wisely, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost of care."**

Chinook nodded in agreement as he proceeded on. On the way, he practiced his new gift to pass some obstacles until he reached some kind of pool that shone an icy blue light.

**"You seem to have abandoned your true calling."** The voice spoke again. **"It is your destiny to harness the powers of your elements. Yet, you possess not."**

"I haven't been able to use my abilities as well as my sister's for some time now." Chinook admitted.

**"Yes. Right now, your powers lay dormant within of you. Let's see if we might not awaken them."**

Chinook went into the pool as he concentrated as the voice gave him advice.

**"Clear your mind Chinook, cool your thoughts and feel the ice flow through your veins. Allow its cold consume you and breathe with it. Now rise up, and release the blizzard within you!"**

Chinook did as the voice commanded and successfully released his ice fury like a natural. He was amazed of how easily he managed to retrieve his favorite power.

**"Excellent Chinook." The voice congratulated him. "You're a natural. But now that a primal ice flows inside you, show me you have command of it."**

Chinook went ahead and faced many test to improve his abilities and passed with flying colors. With his ice powers, he managed to perform new styles of combat like an ice tail attack (in his wolf form, his tail freezes and uses it to slam opponents with), his ice claws, and mist attack to confuse enemies.

He entered through a temple which reminded of his home, and walked towards a pool in the center of the room as he heard the voice again.

**"You have done well... and now it is time for you to return. But be careful Chinook, the enemy approaches."**

"Wait!" Chinook called out. "You still haven't told me who you are!" He then saw inside the pool a vision of a great big tree with spike roots as the voice finally said.

**"You shall know me as the Great Observant. Seek me out..."**

That was the last thing he said before Chinook returned to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this Great Observant? Don't worry. There's more to come.<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	4. Attack on the Temple

**Chapter four! This has been a long chapter so far! **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Temple**

* * *

><p><strong>- In the gardens of the Temple, Ghost Zone-<strong>

"Hello? Hello, hello, hello? Anyone home? Hello?" the Ghost Writer tried to wake the unconscious Chinook.

"Chinook! Wake up!" Luna, who recently came, yelled as she shook her brother.

Chinook woke up and opened his eyes as he tried to gather his surroundings. He saw that the Ghost Writer was still here and was surprised to see Luna with him.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well, I woke up to find you not in bed, so I searched and found you sleeping out here far from the temple grounds. What would Dad say about this?" She said as she cross her arms. "The real question is: What are _you_ doing out here?"

Chinook was deep in thought especially after his dream trip. "Something is happening, Luna. I can't explain it."

"No kidding, while you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling." Ghost Writer angrily said. "Listen."

They began to listen and heard something like wings flapping. Something was coming and they didn't like the sound of that.

"What is that?" Luna whispered. Suddenly a bomb exploded near them and the blast sends them away. Luckily, they all came out unharmed.

"What happening!?" Chinook shouted out as he looked at the sky and gasped as what he just saw. There were hordes of green skeleton ghosts flying in wyverns towards the temple carrying bombs and mines. A few more bombs landed near them, causing the main entrance towards the temple to be blocked by the rubble.

"The temple is under attacked!" Luna shouted in fear.

"The others are still sleeping, we need to get back!" Chinook exclaimed to them.

The Ghost Writer, who was shocked to the bone, exaggerated. "Are you insane? You want to run toward the danger?"

Everyone knew that they couldn't return to the old entrance since it's blocked off. "We're going to have to find another way in. Come on!" Chinook motioned Luna and Ghost Writer to follow him.

"Ugh! I liked you better when you were sleeping. Something tells me that this day is going to get worse before it gets better!" Ghost Writer complained as he followed.

As they searched the way in, there was chaos everywhere and suddenly they were faced by a group of armed skeleton soldiers led by their squad leader. The leader saw the three ghosts and realized who they were.

"The Ghost Guardians!" The leader growled.

"Hey! Ugly bone head!" Luna taunted him. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight them now?"

Luna and Chinook readied themselves as they transformed into their ghost forms and became Moona and Silverfang once more.

"Why don't you two fight and I'll watch from afar?" Ghost Writer said as he went for cover.

"I see that you have your powers back, sis."

"The normal ones, yes, but my unique ones still haven't come back yet." Luna admitted to her sibling.

Chinook smiled at her. "Then let me do the honors." With his ice powers back, he easily repelled the dark forces, with Luna's help, of course. When one of the soldiers was going to attack Luna from behind, Chinook reacted quickly and used his time powers. He grabbed Luna out of harm's way while he blasted the enemy away before time was up.

"How did you do that?" Luna was amazed as well as shocked.

"It's a long story, but I just received in my dreams. I know it sounds dumb, but it's true."

"I believe you, because after today, nothing will surprise me."

"Come on. We have to hurry if we're gonna help our friends." Chinook said as Luna and Writer nodded in agreement and followed him deeper inside the gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**In the balcony of the Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone****-**

Chinook and the others managed worked together to reach the temple unharmed and finally, they had reached on the ledge where they saw the temple's balcony in flames and chaos.

From the top, they were shocked to see dark ghosts and soldiers attacking Clockwork, Walker, and Danny Phantom in the balcony. They are both capable of fighting the army, but each time they defeated each group, more soldiers keep coming to take their place.

Clockwork's time powers, Danny's combat skills and Walker's endurance is giving them an advantage, but Clockwork could only see chaos among them, especially since he saw someone he haven't seen in a while: The Spirit of Halloween itself, The Fright Knight riding on his Pegasus Nightmare.

"Fright Knight! I should have known!" Walker realized that he's leading the attack. "We can't keep this up, old friend!"

"We don't have to. Just until help comes which have arrived now." Clockwork said knowing that the children came. Danny saw them from the ledge and smiled.

"Dad! Clockwork!" Chinook shouted to them.

"Get down here, young guardians!" Clockwork ordered as he was pushed away by the enemy.

"We need your help, and hurry!" Danny pleaded. The kids and Ghost Writer flew down to them to assist them. The Fright Knight saw the kids and ordered his soldiers to attack.

"Focus your attention on the young halfas!" The evil knight ordered as he flew by.

The soldiers were creeping on the kids, until Clockwork used his fury attack on them and destroyed them, giving the halfas a fair advantage. Moona, Silverfang, and Danny began to face the Fright Knight themselves.

"You're on your own with this one, guys!" Ghost Writer said terrified.

"This one?" Luna questioned him. "How is that different than the last one?"

"Or the one before that?" Chinook asked as well.

"Just like old times, eh, guys?" Danny happily said.

"Couldn't agree more, bud." Chinook agreed to him. "Now let's send this creep back to the Middle Ages!"

The Fright Knight readied his sword aka the Soul Shredder to attack. "Prepare to die!" The Knight shouted, but with all the chaos, it was hard to hear him.

"What'd he say?" Luna asked doubtfully.

"He said something about preparing to die... either that, or he wants you to repair a pie. I don't know." Danny wondered.

The Fright Knight then battled the halfas himself via his Pegasus firing purple flaming crystal meteors with incredible destructive power in his direction. But he was no match for the three halfas united powers and he was utterly defeated and humiliated. However, upon defeat, he flew away, vowing to return.

"You haven't seen the last of me!"

"I'm just going to assume that you said that it was great meeting you and have a nice day... in which case we thank you" Danny joked around with whatever the Knight said. The kids giggled at his funny way of insulting the enemy until they heard Clockwork and Walker coming out of the gate.

"Is everyone alright?" Walker asked everyone and was happy to see his children and friends unharmed as they ran to him. Clockwork looked around and realized that something wasn't right.

"Where's Rebecca?" Clockwork asked seriously.

Ghost writer and Chinook shared looks as they knew what happened to her and sighed as they began to tell them the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>-Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-<strong>

After Chinook told Clockwork everything, he immediately began to search for her in the Pool of Visions where everyone else has gathered, except for Nocturne. Luna then went to find him as the others waited for Clockwork to response.

"See anything, Clockwork?" Chinook asked.

"No... I can't see where Rebecca has gone... just darkness." Clockwork admitted sadly.

"I should have stopped her. I'm sorry, Clockwork." Chinook said as he was ashamed for his failure.

"This is not your fault, my son." Walker placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all have to face challenges in our paths someday. This was her choice, but I know that we won't give up on her."

Chinook softly smiled until they heard Luna running towards them in a panic. "Guys! It's terrible!"

"Easy, my daughter. What is it?" her father tried to calm her down.

"It's Nocturne! He's gone!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted shockingly. "Where did he go?"

Luna revealed in her hand a letter written by Nocturne as she read out loud.

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but I fear that disaster's not far behind. So I went out to search for Rebecca because families must stand together especially when times are rough. I hate to leave you all but I must do this on my own. Don't worry; I'll be back for you all. _

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Luna for me? Thank you._

_Nocturne_

"I can't believe he left us! What was he thinking?!" Ghost Writer exaggerated. "He abandoned us!"

"Peace, Writer!" Chinook yelled. "I'm sure that there's a reason he left. Both Rebecca and Nocturne are out there somewhere and we're gonna find them and bring them back."

Luna heard her brother's speech and felt confident. "Thanks, brother."

"Anything for you, sis." He smiled. "But where do we start looking?" They all thought for a moment until Clockwork interrupted them as he saw something in the Pool of Visions.

"What's this?" Everyone went in closer to listen. "Something is coming into focus. This is peculiar. I see you, Luna and Chinook... at the base of a great tree... amidst a lake of mist and gloom."

"A tree!" Chinook said excitedly. "I've seen that tree! In my dreams... only they usually feel more like nightmares..." He finished somberly. Everyone in the room shocked after hearing all of that until Walker seriously said to him.

"My son...you've been keeping secrets. What is it you see... in these dreams of yours?"

Chinook felt guilty of not discussing the dreams to them earlier, but now is the time to know everything. "I'm sorry father... I thought they would go away...but they only get worse."

"Relax, Chinook. Think." Clockwork said calmly. Chinook then closed his eyes, trying to remember what his dreams had showed him.

"I keep seeing... a mountain draped in shadow... a face in stone beneath a black moon with a green comet coming towards it... and darkness."

"The mountain of Chronos." Undergrowth suddenly said in fear and shock as everyone gasped in surprise. Chinook ignored them as he continued.

"...there was another dream... but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once... And there was a voice... calling himself the Great Observant. That's when I saw the tree."

Everyone's eyes widen at the mention of the Great Observant and couldn't believe their ears.

"Impossible." Undergrowth declared.

"The Great Observant?" Frostbite wondered with doubt.

"I don't believe it, either. I've not heard that name in... ages." Vortex wheezed.

"Nor has anyone." Walker admitted with worry. "But there is no way that my son could have known."

"This is fascinating." Clockwork said as he agreed with them, leaving the children wondering what the big deal is.

"Who is the Great Observant?" Danny asked as Luna and Chinook nodded.

Clockwork then explained. "The Great Observant... is an ancient ghost of immeasurable wisdom. He was one of the few ghosts who were created at the dawn of time with the ability to watch over any creature in both the human and ghost world. He appointed himself to the role of watching over the world to make sure there was peace. In fact, he was the very first Observant. Though I've only heard in stories. In fact I've had my doubts as the legitimacy of the tales. Yet, now I am left to wonder..."

"As are we all." Frostbite finally said in agreement.

"But if it's true, it is unsettling that the reemergence of the Great Observant would coincide with an attack of the Temple...not to mention these other visions that Chinook is having." Undergrowth said.

"Yes...very." Walker admitted. "Tales of the Great Observant are often interwoven with tales of doom."

"Oh goodie!" Danny sarcastically said. "I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without anymore doom."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. A New Adventure

**Chapter five! This has been the longest chapter so far! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 5: A New Adventure**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**Clockwork's Tower ****-**

"It's only a matter of time, Clockwork." Vortex said as he and the others watched the moon becoming darker from Clockwork's time screens. "We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon."

"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment." Clockwork said to the weather ghost. "This evening has brought many unexplained things."

Frostbite then began to speak urgently. "We may not have time, Clockwork. The moon is almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. That means that the phantom comet is coming to its destination. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of the Phantom Moon draws nigh."

"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm outta here." Ghost Writer said nervously.

Undergrowth knows how everyone was feeling right now, especially after what happened. "Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ghost King know of Luna and Chinook's existence and will not rest until they witness their demise."

"Wait a minute. Did you say the Ghost King? As in Pariah Dark!?" Danny said with shock. "I faced him before and barely survived! How did he escape from his sarcophagus?"

"I have a feeling that it was the Dark spirits who released him once again." Walker guessed. "He's a dangerous foe that every ghost fears. Besides the Eon Lord, he the worst ghost anyone should face with."

"Hate to be you right now." Danny teased the siblings until he received glares from every ghost in the room. "What? You guys need to lighten up."

"I'm afraid Undergrowth is right." Clockwork said solemnly. "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and...watch as our worst fears unfold before us."

"I agree! We need a good hiding place." Ghost Writer exaggerated in fear.

Clockwork nodded as he knew what to do now. "Vortex, you and Frostbite must go to the human world to learn what news you can." Vortex and Frostbite nodded in agreement to the Time Master as he then turned to Undergrowth.

"Undergrowth, make haste to the Spirit Zone and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading, in Chronos." Undergrowth accepted his mission.

"I shall stay back and search for Rebecca and Nocturne. These are dangerous times for a halfa and a ghost to be wandering about." Clockwork said as Chinook and Luna looked sadly as they thought of their friends alone out there. "May the ancient spirits look after us and keep us safe... in these dark times."

"What should I do, Clockwork?" Chinook asked wondering what his job is.

"Young halfa, you and Luna must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dreams." He answered. "If the stories of the Great Observant are true, there may be hope for us yet."

"Cool! The three of us as a team again!" Danny cheered with excitement.

Walker shook his head. "I'm sorry Danny, but you're not going with them this time. You must stay here in your home."

Danny was disappointed that he couldn't go with them. "But why not? This is so unfair!"

"I'm afraid Walker is right. You are the protector of Amity Park, so you are most needed here where you belong." Clockwork explained.

"So we're going on alone?" Luna asked. "Aren't you coming with us, Father?"

"As much as I love to, I must stay here and rally my officers while I help Clockwork search for Rebecca and Nocturne." Walker said. "But don't worry; I will choose someone to keep watch over you and I've chosen Ghost Writer to accompany you."

"Of course I'll- Wait. WHAT?!" Ghost Writer shouted in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because you can keep track of anything and since you're their babysitter as well, I believe you're qualified for the job." Walker said as some ghosts snickered and Ghost Writer groaned.

Danny then came to the siblings. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Hey, no need to worry." Luna said cheerfully. "We're friends right? So that means we'll always return to you and all of our friends and family."

Chinook and Luna then said their farewells to Danny Phantom who had to stay as well as giving a proper goodbye to Walker who hugged them tight.

"Be careful out there and remember that I'm very proud of you two and I love you both equally and eternally." Walker said with care.

"We love you, Dad." Luna said hugging him as well as Chinook. "We'll be fine. Besides we got each other and will you take care of Buck for us?"

Walker nodded. "I promise."

Clockwork saw that everyone was ready to embark on a new journey. "Luna and Chinook, for your mission, I think I know where to begin. There is an Ancient Grove far away from here at the end of the Ghost Zone. It is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it...but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts. Walker and I shall be waiting for you at the temple when your task is complete."

Luna and Chinook nodded as they and the Ghost Writer flew towards their destination, followed by Vortex, Frostbite, and Undergrowth flying out as well towards their missions as Clockwork and Walker watched them leave with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ancient Grove, Ghost Zone-<strong>

The 3 ghosts had reached their destination which was a huge grove with a purple ectoplasm river flowing. There were lots of spooky trees and mushrooms everywhere and plenty of bugs flying around which bothered Ghost Writer.

"Oh yes, lovely. Clockwork always sends you to the nicest places."

"Come on Writer, it's not that bad." Chinook said until he heard growling and screeching as he saw lots of beaming eyes staring at them. They realized that they're the inhabitants that Clockwork warned them about.

"Well sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and the phantom moon, which sounds lovely by the way, oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree!" Ghost Writer said terrified. "What's not to love?"

"You're psyched. Let's go!" Luna said eagerly to begin their journey as they travelled deeper into the forest.

After minutes of searching, the group was getting restless and impatient. They didn't know what to do next.

"What are we doing here? I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be looking for." Luna said as she stopped from walking. "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost, sis." Chinook tried to calm her down.

"Then where are we?" Luna asked impatiently.

"Somewhere deep in the forest." Chinook reluctantly said knowing that was not the best answer.

"That's reassuring." She sarcastically said until she noticed that Ghost Writer was gathering some purple fruit from the trees.

"Say, have you tried these yet?" he said before he ate the fruit and enjoyed it. "Hmm... they're delish." He ate two more rapidly and offered some to the kids. "Mmmm... come on, try some."

"Writer! Don't eat that." Chinook said worried for his friend. "You don't even know what it is or where they've been."

"Nonsense. They're perfectly edible." Ghost Writer said happily.

The three ghosts continued forward until they suddenly stopped for they have heard voices.

"Alright maggots, time to spread out."

The group hid behind some bushes and saw some unknown humans walking around. They were wearing ragged clothes with striped pants, gold and reddish brown armor, bandanas and even carrying swords.

The leader of the human group ordered his crew. "Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a ghoul or a wyvern...Kibosh only wants prize fighters this time... and double the bounty for the one who captures Bruteroot!" The crew cheered as they thought about the rewards they'll receive.

Chinook spied on the humans. "Are those pirates? Boy, would Youngblood love to see this."

"Hey, this isn't right." Luna realized something. "Clockwork said this place was uninhabited. What are human pirates even doing here in the Ghost Zone?"

"We must have taken a wrong turn." Chinook said as he turned around and moved away from the pirates and Luna followed. But suddenly both Luna and Chinook were feeling dizzy and suddenly collapsed.

"All those in favor of turning back?" Ghost Writer loudly said, accidently alerting the pirates of their location.

"Aye! It came from over there. Go see what it could be." The leader said to the group and they were coming their way.

Ghost Writer was freaking out as the children were unconscious just like Chinook was before at the temple. "Oh, not now." He said panicking as the pirates were coming closer. Suddenly he had an idea to protect them. It was risky and insane, but it's worth it to help the kids. He then revealed himself and jump in front of the pirates.

"Greetings!" He sheepishly said. "So... Uh... How is everyone today?"

The pirates laughed at him. "Hah Hah! Skinny freak isn't much bigger than a werewolf."

Ghost Writer had lost his temper at the insult. "Hey! Who you calling a freak you crazy eyed, filthy dirt bags?" But he realized his mistake as the pirates were getting angry. "Uh-oh."

"Get him!"

"HEEELLLLP!" Ghost Writer then ran off as he was chased by them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dreamscape-<strong>

Chinook woke up and looked to see that he was back in the dream world. He then realized that Luna was with him this time as she woke up as well.

"Chinook, what happened? Where are we?" she said as she looked at the world she was in.

"This is the dream world where I first met the Great Observant."

"Wherever this is, it's cold here. I bet Nocturne would love this." She said since she misses her close friend whom she cares deeply. "So where's this Observant?"

"He's kind of mysterious." Chinook said as he saw that same pool from before but this time it's shining a white light. "Follow me."

He led Luna to the pillar where the pool laid and tried calling to the Great Observant.

"Great Observant? Are you there? This is my sister Luna. We've done what you've asked of me. But I'm afraid we're lost."

**"As long as the spirits of the ancients and of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost."** The voice suddenly spoke, surprising Luna.

"It spoke to you." Luna said.

** "You two must calm yourselves and cool your thoughts. Luna, please step into the pool and listen carefully."**

Luna was hesitant at first, but Chinook encouraged her. She took a deep breath as she entered the pool and meditated as she listened.

** "Do not let your doubts and fears control you. There are other things that are more important. The moon shines a light that leads anyone to their path and its power moves through you. Channel its energy and let it expand as it takes form!" **

Luna did as the voice commanded and successfully released her moon fury. She was amazed of how she managed to retrieve her favorite power.

**"I knew you'd remember." **The voice said optimistically.** "Life seeks out balance, young halfas. And one who masters the power of the moon and ice is truly powerful in the shifting place of danger."**

The two of them went ahead and faced many tests and once again, passed with flying colors. With her moon powers, Luna managed to perform new styles of combat like the energy sword again, moon dash (she runs fast and spins as a ray of light that attacks her opponents head on), and light balls that lit up any dark areas or blind enemies.

They entered through the temple and walked towards the pool as they spoke to the voice.

"Okay. Now what? What is it that you want us to do?" Chinook asked.

"I agree. I think we're entitled to know what's happening." Luna said impatiently.

**"You already know what is happening... of the great evil that is awakening." **The voice explained.** "But there's more that you have to understand."**

They suddenly saw a vision sent by the Observant. They gasped as they saw the same dark mountain with the dark purple ray of light going inside it from Chinook's dreams.

"I've seen this place before. It frightens me." Chinook said as he shuddered in fear.

**"This is an evil place, Luna, Chinook. It is called the mountain of Chronos...an asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name..."**

In the vision appears a horned mega ghost with long green hair, a right green eye while the other one was scarred and patched, wearing black armor, a black and red cape, grey gauntlets and boots, and wielding a green sword that goes by the name of Pariah Dark. He just reached his destination with his dark army and he declared:

"The Well of the Night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Captured

**Chapter six! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 6: Captured**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ancient Grove, Ghost Zone-<strong>

Chinook and Luna had just woken up from their dream only to find that they were in another area of the Grove. They were near a giant purple river with various trees, but what intrigued them was that Ghost Writer wasn't around.

"Writer? Writer?" Luna called out but no answer came.

"Writer, where are you?" Chinook tried calling until he saw Ghost Writer flying towards them as the pirates chased him. He stopped as he took a breather.

"Uhh! Chinook! I'm out of shape." Ghost Writer panted.

The pirates then closed in on the ghosts. "What have we here? Arrr first catch of the day!"

"Look guys, I'm tired, cranky, and my friends are missing. Do you really want to mess with me?" Luna warned them but to no avail as the pirates attacked.

"Think you can handle them, Luna?" Chinook asked.

"Dad's a warden, you're a wolf boy, and we even have a pirate kid for a friend. This is nothing! I'll be done in 30 seconds."

With Luna's moon powers; she made record time defeating the pirates as they ran away from her in fear.

"15 seconds. It's a new record, sis." Chinook congratulated her as she proudly smiled. The siblings helped their babysitter recuperate and then headed off on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Heart of the Ancient Grove-<strong>

After fighting of more pirates, swamp beasts, and poisonous bugs as they walked further, they have finally reached their destination. Luna and Chinook found the tree they were looking for in the middle of the poisonous river, but didn't know what to do next.

"Is that your tree? It's beautiful. Can we go now?" Ghost Writer sarcastically said as the kids wondered.

"This feels like the right place, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here." Chinook doubtfully said.

"Wonderful, I'm just going to go wait over there to give you a few minutes." Ghost Writer said. "Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on... or a rainbow you can talk to."

"Ha, ha." Chinook sarcastically said as he felt insulted by the Writer's attitude.

"Don't listen to him, bro. He's just mad 'cause he's stuck with us." Luna said as she followed Chinook to the edge of the river.

"Hello? We're here! Give us a sign or... something." Chinook called out, hoping for a response. Suddenly they heard a loud roar and the earth shook.

"What was that?" Ghost Writer came nervously. "That doesn't sound like a friendly creature and I know that trees don't sound like that at all.

Luna and Chinook then stared in shock as the tree began to sink and transform.

"That's because it's not a tree!" Luna screamed as the tree turn out to be a large, wooden ghost golem completely made of logs of wood, roots, and vines connecting them. It roared loudly as it rose to fight them.

"Uh, it's my turn to pass out. You're on your own, guys." Ghost Writer said before he fainted near them.

Chinook groaned and Luna slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Oh brother."

The golem roared trying to intimidate his enemies but Chinook responded by transforming into a wolf and attacking head on.

The beast swatted him away like nothing and Luna started defending herself with her moon sword after transforming into her ghost form.

"Save yourself, Chinook! I'll handle him." She commanded.

"What? And miss all the excitement?" He joked as he then jumped onto the beast. The beast tried to shake him off until he got rid of him and before he could hurt Chinook, Luna stabbed the beast from behind his back and it screeched in pain. She jumped out of the way as the beast almost hit her with his giant hands. Chinook caught up to her and tried to plan an attack.

"I'll hold him off; you run for it." Luna ordered Chinook, but he argued.

"No! I'll hold him then you run for it." Chinook argued before they dodged another swipe from their foe.

"There's no time to argue!" Luna yelled. "I'm your older sister and you do what I say!"

"And I say I'm too big to be ordered around!" He yelled at her until he was pushed away by her to avoid the claws of their enemy.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Luna asked as they took a breather.

"We take after our mother, remember?" He reminded her until he had an idea. "I got a plan, but you got to listen to me, deal?"

"Deal." She agreed.

"Follow my lead!" he said as he distracted the monster. "Hey, Barkface! The lumberjack called. He wants his firewood back!"

The beast was angered by the insult and fell for the bait. While Chinook taunted it and pelted it with his snowball he created with his powers, Luna summoned her sword and prepared to strike. Chinook then froze the beast's legs, keeping him in place which is what Chinook wanted.

"Now, Luna!"

Luna then jumped and used her sword and stabbed the beast in the neck and sliced off a leg off while he's down. The beast staggered as he received heavy injuries and fell as he succumbs to his wounds.

Ghost Writer finally regained consciousness and saw the golem's body in the river dead. "What the...?" he exasperated. "Oh, you killed it!" He then flew over to the kids who were shaking off the dirt from the battle.

"We came all this way so you could kill it?" Ghost writer freaked out and began mocking them as he imitated the golem's spirit. "Chinoookk... I am the mighty treeee... calling you from across the voiiiiid. Journey hither and vanquish meee."

Luna spun her eyes as she said. "Yeah, I don't think we were supposed to do that."

"Wait!" Chinook suddenly said. "You don't suppose that was the Great Observant?"

"Alas..." A pirate like voice spoke to them as the three ghosts turned to see more pirates led by their infamous captain Kibosh.

He is very large, ugly man with silver hair with green dye on it and a beard, yellow eyes, and red and black captain's uniform. He has a large scar over his face and only has one arm while the other one is a hook that is attached to an elastic rope so that he can use it to hit people. Kibosh wields a huge sword called the _Hoo~Doo Blade_, which has a cursed blade imbued with ghostly energies that he can use to release a deadly shockwave attack.

"The two halfas who have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove." Captain Kibosh spoke casually, but sarcastic. "You've been quite a nuisance to us."

"Excuse me, but what's with those stupid get ups? Aren't you guys a little old for Halloween?" Ghost Writer snickered.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth." Kibosh's first mate that goes by the name of Hyena rudely answered to them. Hyena is a medium size skinny man, with brown greasy hair, brown eyes, wearing a green bandana on his head, sleeveless teal shirt, and brown pants and boots.

"I ain't going to say it again!" Hyena back talks them.

"Writer, maybe you should stay out of this one." Chinook consulted his friend, trying to avoid any more trouble.

Kibosh then spoke again. "Yes, mind yourself. To answer your earlier question... NO! That's isn't the Great Observant, whoever that is... that was Bruteroot and he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament... and now it's ruined."

Luna and Chinook then realized their mistake and tried to make a compromise to them. "Gosh. I really feel bad about that."

Kibosh stared and then made a devilish smile. "Oh really, no need for remorse... you two will do just fine."

The group didn't like the sound of his idea.

"What did he mean by that?" Writer nervously asked. But before they realized it Kibosh and his crew then knocked the three of them unconscious with their weapons. The pirates then took their prizes through a ghost portal that was located near the end of the Grove and went through it. It led them back to their boat that was on the shore in the human world and rowed their boat back to the ship which was a great big ship with tall mast and sails.

Before they know it, Luna, Chinook and Ghost Writer would take their adventure through the vast seas where no ghost has gone before as soon as they wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Looks like trouble is brewing. What would happen to Luna and Chinook? Would they escape or would they have to set sail to being a pirate forever?"<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	7. Arena Fights

**Chapter seven! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters, only my OC'S**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 7: Arena Fights**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prison Cell, Kibosh's <strong>**Ship-**

Luna and Chinook were pacing around their cell after they regained consciousness. They were trapped since the cell was built with anti-ghost equipment and the bars are made with ecto-ranium which prevented them from escaping. Ghost Writer is just chilling out while singing the blues to pass the time.

_**"Cause you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song Just to turn it around."** _Ghost Writer sang as he formed his hands like he was holding a harmonica.

Chinook sighed. "Writer, must you do that now?"

"Well, maybe I do must I do that! And you know, it might be just crazy enough to work." Ghost Writer exclaimed as he resumed singing.

_**"Come on, kids. Put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me. Let the joy come pouring down, rain on me and you."**_

Luna was becoming irritated by his singing. "You know that I'm this close to ripping his mouth off." She whispered to Chinook who chuckled at her threat. They resumed pacing while trying to think of an escape plan.

"Hmph hmph hmph**_. _**Can't you feel it? Can't you just feel the love in the room tonight? Hmph hmph_._" Ghost Writer said in rhythm.

Chinook was staring at the bars of the cell when suddenly, he saw someone very familiar as he walked passed by his cell.

"Blazer?!" He said excitingly. It was the same Solareon leader Blazer whom they met months ago, only he was wearing a red vest with olive pants and black boots and a red headband on his head.

"Silverfang? Is that really you, old friend?" Blazer said surprisingly to see his saviors in bars. "Moona?"

"Blazer? I can't believe you're here!" she said happily to see a familiar face around here.

"It's us." Silverfang said happily. "Where are we?"

"Can you get us out?" Moona asked.

Blazer looked around to see if any pirates are nearby, but luckily, the coast is clear to speak to them. "You are on Kibosh's ship." he whispered. "And will likely be made to compete in their barbaric arena fights, like the other prisoners. They're unique pirates who enjoy capturing only strong ghosts and used them to fight against each other in order to win some hard cash."

Luna and Chinook were shocked at this info, but they wondered one thing. "If they're after only ghosts, why are you here?" they asked.

Blazer explained sadly. "I, too, am a prisoner here, as are many of my people. But we Solareons are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made as slaves to serve food to these scavengers."

"Blazer, you have to get us out." Moona pleaded, not wanting to fight in the arena.

"Shhh!" Blazer shushed them as he heard footsteps. "We'll talk later, I promise. Someone is coming. I'll pray for your safety." Blazer then silently left them just as Captain Kibosh and Hyena came to the cell.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" Kibosh asked them sarcastically.

"I don't know." Ghost Writer answered. "My roommates could be more fun though." Luna and Chinook glared at their friends.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, fool!" Hyena shouted to Ghost Writer and then spoke to the kids. "And you two...get ready to fight. It's hurting time, baby!"

The two of them left just as Ghost Writer complained. "I really, I mean more than really, hate those pirates!"

"What was your first clue?" Luna said as she groaned. Then more pirates came to collect them for the fights as they prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Arena-<strong>

In the huge arena, there were seats filled with pirates as they cheered. Captain Kibosh and Hyena sat in their chair until they rose to announce the opening battles.

"Fiends and felons! Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome... to the first event of the evening! Tonight, we bring you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!" Kibosh announced as the pirates cheered loudly.

"Enough of this jibba jabba!" Hyena exclaimed impatiently. "Let's bring on the pain!" Everyone agreed to Hyena as they too want to see some pain,

"Introducing... two creatures both rare and powerful... Creatures of might and ghost powers! Prepare yourselves... and feast your eyes...on Moona and Silverfang... THE GHOST GUARDIANS!

They opened the gate as Moona and Silverfang came out of it and entered the arena with Ghost Writer behind.

"Whoa! If we weren't risking our lives for this, I'd say this is pretty cool." Moona admitted after seeing the crowd. The crowd jeered at them as they are not what they expect them to be.

"They're not ghosts! Just a couple of fresh meat!"

"I got a bad feeling about this." Silverfang whispered to them while ignoring the jeers.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine, trust me." Moona reassured her brother until Kibosh spoke again.

"And their opponent...You've seen them before, and love them! We offer you, none other than the twins of terror themselves, the Bone Slammers!"

The kids saw that their opponents are giant, green, scorpion-like ghosts with giant claws, heavy armor, and huge tails that can shoot plasma rays from it. They are also ridden by pirates. Facing them would not be easy.

The Guardians faced them and it wasn't easy since their claws blocked their attacks and their plasma tails were annoying. Luckily Silverfang used his time powers to slow them down while Luna used her ghost rays from underneath them and blasted them up in the air. Then Chinook slammed them down using his ice tail, thus defeating the twins with ease.

Ghost Writer saw the whole thing and was impressed, as well as the pirates who cheered for their victory.

"Great crowd, huh? I wonder if I can get them do the wave." Ghost Writer said as he waved to the crowd.

"Well done. Well done indeed." Kibosh was impressed. "Step forward, young guardians, and receive your glory."

But before they did, the Guardians suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed again.

Hyena, after seeing the victors faint, then shouted. "You waiting for someone to move for you two? Don't just stand there... this ain't no puppet show!"

Ghost Writer was beginning to worry. "Oh, no! Not again." He was beginning to panic as the crowd were screeching to know what was going on.

"Don't worry! There's nothing to see here! Everything's all under control!" He shouted to them trying to calm them down, but he was worried for the kids.

"I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>-Dreamscape-<strong>

Luna and Chinook woke up to see that they are once again back in the dream world. Then they saw flew down towards the same pool only to find that it's shining a blue light. Suddenly they heard the Great Observant's voice again as he spoke to them.

**"You've come far, young halfas."As long as the spirits of the ancients and of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost."**

"What?!" Chinook was getting upset as he felt that this entire journey was for nothing. "Clockwork said you would help, but you've only led us on a path to nowhere!"

"We want to find our friends and to help them! How is this helping anyone?" Luna asked.

** "Our path through life is not always the path we choose. Sometimes are paths are chosen for us... and it is our destiny to follow it, wherever it may lead. Chinook, if you may."**

Chinook sighed, but in a way, he knows that the Great Observant is right. He entered the pool and meditated as he listened.

** "Be steady, Chinook, and use the power of the spirits and your instincts to feel your way."**

Chinook then took a deep breath and released his ghostly howl as its power was far stronger than before. He was happy he finally managed to receive his strongest power back again.

**"The power of the worlds and its people is a mighty one. For as the earth moves, so does in it. Be mindful as you wield it." **

The two of them went on to face the tests again that they managed to pass with great results. Chinook's ghostly wail was powerful enough to break down high structures, make enemies stop in agony, and even break down electrical systems.

They entered through the temple and Chinook wanted to ask something to the Great Observant and spoke to him.

"I want to know what is happening. We've done what you've asked, and followed your path."

"I agree. I think we're entitled to know what's happening." Luna said impatiently.

**"Yes. But a time will come when you two will have to choose your own path... and you are not ready. Open your eyes..."**

They did what he asked them to and a vision was sent by the Observant. They saw the mountain of Chronos and on the sides of it, they saw the dark spirits and an army of skeleton ghosts flying to its peak.

"Why are they going towards it?" Luna wondered.

**"It is their calling. The black hearted creatures of both this world and the Ghost Zone cannot resist its temptation. The Well of the Night beckons them as the Night of the Phantom Moon approaches."**

"What is the Night of the Phantom Moon?" Chinook asked until he saw another vision of the moon going for a lunar eclipse and then he saw a green comet flying in its path as the Great Observant explained.

**"It is the night the moon goes into a great lunar eclipse and the comet known as the Phantom Comet blazes across the night sky... that's shrouds the human world in darkness. The Well of the Night is the pinnacle of it's terrible shadow... stirring the dark spirits from their eternal prison and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain... if only for a short while. And soon, the Night of the Phantom Moon will be upon us. **

**"Find me... in the Cave of Origins of the Silver Island..."**

* * *

><p><strong>The suspense is getting good! Hope that Luna and Chinook escapes. <strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	8. A Short Reunion

**Chapter eight! **

**A reminder: I'll be starting college in a couple of days, so I might take a while to post more chapters later on, but I won't stop writing it.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 8: A Short Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prison Cell, Kibosh's <strong>**Ship-**

Luna and Chinook were resting until someone splashed them with cold water in order to wake them up. They woke up in surprise as they saw Hyena with an empty bucket and glared at him.

"Get up, lazy fools! It's time to bruise, not time to snooze! You know, I can't even look at you. You disgust me!"

"Have you looked into a mirror lately? Because you're no picnic either." Luna growled as she and Chinook prepared themselves for the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Arena-<strong>

"Are you ready for more?!" Kibosh announced his crew who cheered wildly. "Then without further ado...please give a hAAAArrrty welcome to... Moona and Silverfang... THE GHOST GUARDIANS!"

The kids came out as the gates opened. "And their opponent... needing little introduction..."

"The captain of crunch... the prince of pain himself..." Hyena continued on.

"The one and only... DEMON DESTROYER!" Kibosh finished.

The opponent is a ghost battle airship piloted by pirates, with big cannons, lasers, and even flamethrowers on the sides. It had a demon face on the front, making it look very menacing.

"It is on!" Moona cried out as she attacked.

"Save some for me!" Silverfang joined her.

The battle didn't last long as they were smart enough to trick the ship into crashing the walls, then using Chinook's ghostly howl to destroy the ship, thus defeating it easily. The pirates cheered for their victory and Ghost Writer enjoyed the fame.

"We totally rule. Maybe now we can ask for a room upgrade." He said as the kids sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Prison Cell, Kibosh's<strong> **Ship-**

The kids were thrown roughly into their cells as the pirates closed the door.

"Can we least order some room service?" Ghost Writer asked the pirate who just left.

"Writer, don't you get it?" Luna said desperately. "We need to get out of here. Something terrible is going to happen."

"I know! If I don't get some food, I'll fade! I got it! Why don't you use your powers and blast the door open?" Ghost Writer told his idea, but Chinook shook his head in disagreement while Luna gave him the 'that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard' look.

"Moona, Chinook, you are in danger!" They saw Blazer outside their cell as he warned them. "I have a message for you from another prisoner. Here, take it." He then gave them a scroll that's addressed to them.

"Fan mail? News travels fast." Ghost Writer said surprisingly as he and the kids read the letter and it said:

_Dear Friends,_

_There are whispers going about the ship. Word of your captivity has traveled quickly and many of the prisoners are uneasy. They say that the Ghost King himself has placed a bounty on you two and all of your ghost friends and family. These are dark times. But know this, you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. _

_Hiro of the Yokai Warriors_

"That was thoughtful. I particularly like the part about the dark times and the danger." Writer said sarcastically. Then a pirate came to their cell to collect them.

"It's show time!"

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Arena-<strong>

"Guests of the arena! We have exciting news for you regarding two of our combatants. Shall we bring them out?" Kibosh announced his crew as they opened the gates and Moona and Silverfang came out of it towards the center. "There is a rumor that these young Ghost Guardians may be of great importance. What say you, children? What greatness can you offer?"

"Kicking your butt would be the best offer." Luna taunted them.

"The only thing great you'll be showing us... is GREAT PAIN!" Hyena shouted.

"Bring out the Titan!" Kibosh called out the opponent.

The children gulped at the sight of their foe that was a giant humanoid ghost in golden armor, red eyes, and wields a long sword. The Titan laughed at his competition.

"Let's get this over with." Moona said as Silverfang agreed. Silverfang transformed into his wolf form and let his sister ride him with her sword at hand.

"Charge!" Moona cried out as they went into battle.

Their swords collided but the power was equal. It was then that Silverfang thought of a plan. The Titan was strong but slow, so Silverfang duplicated himself to create a ring of clones and started running around. They were moving so fast that the Titan was left confused since he couldn't find the real one. While the Titan was confused, Silverfang used his time powers and Moona took her chance to strike her foe. When time returned to normal, the Titan fell down defeated in battle.

The whole crowd cheered as the kids went towards the center as they waited for the captain to speak.

"Well, well. It appears we are amongst greatness. These children has defeated everything we've thrown at them." Kibosh calmly said as he listen the jeers of the crowd. "But fret not, oh faithful fans. Tonight... we have a special bonus match!"

"Oh what? Come on!" Moona complained as Silverfang groaned.

"The Ghost Guardians versus..." Kibosh announced. "The phantom of forever sleep and the former queen of conquer herself... Nocturne and Phantana!"

Moona and Silverfang were shocked to hear their friend's names as they saw Nocturne and Rebecca coming out of the gates and heading towards them. Even though they're happy to see them again, they were forced to fight them in the final match.

Ghost Writer gasped. "I told you that she was evil and Nocturne is with her. Great!"

As the crowd cheered, the four ghosts were staring at each other as they slowly walked around not letting go of their sights.

"Nocturne! I can't believe you're here." Moona said surprisingly.

"Yeah, but let's cut the reunion short and fight!" Nocturne calmly declared as he winked at her, giving her a sign that he's pretending to fight.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" Rebecca said thus reminding them of their last battle.

"Rebecca, I'm not going to fight you." Silverfang decided as he didn't want to hurt their friends, especially her.

"Relax." Rebecca whispered as she explained. "We're just trying to put on a show for the crowd while we figure out what to do." The Guardians were relieved to hear that.

"Don't trust her. It might be a trick!" Ghost Writer warned them.

Suddenly the reunion was cut short when they heard a screech and before they knew it, the arena was under attacked by wyverns and skeleton soldiers as they threw smoke bombs around the area.

"What's happening?" Silverfang coughed as the smoke blinded everyone.

"I want out... I want out..." Writer cried out as he tried to find an exit until he saw the wyvern's face roaring at him. "I want in...I want in!"

"Silverfang!" Moona cried out until she found him. They looked around the chaos as they searched for their friends. "Where are they? Nocturne!

"Rebecca!" Silverfang called out until he heard Rebecca's voice.

"Get away from me! Help!" Rebecca was captured by the soldiers as they flew away with Nocturne who was captured as well.

"Luna!" Nocturne cried out for help as he flew away.

"Nocturne!" Moona cried out to him in despair.

"Rebecca! NNOOO!" Silverfang tried to fly after them but was stop by Ghost Writer.

"Guys! This way! There's an opening!" He pointed to his direction towards an opened gate as they all ran to safety from the chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Nocturne and Rebecca are captured! Will they be saved before it's all over? Find out soon.<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	9. Prison Break

**Chapter nine! **

**Warning for blood and death in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 9: Prison Break **

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside Kibosh's <strong>**Ship-**

Luna and Chinook made it into the ship, but at least they're out of danger for now.

"What are we doing here? We have to save our friends!" Luna yelled.

"First, we have to save ourselves from this chaos." Ghost Writer argued.

Chinook then said to them. "I want to save them too, Luna, but we can't do anything in this mess." He comforted her. "Don't worry; we'll find them. First we have to get out of here."

"I guess you're right. Let's go." Luna sighed sadly. She wanted to help her friends, but her brother was right. They have to leave the ship, so she followed them.

They went on their way until they saw the many obstacles on the way such as pirates, burning rubble, and many explosions on their path.

"I think things just got more complicating." Chinook groaned just after he studied the whole area.

Ghost Writer replied. "Good. I was afraid that escaping the burning ship would be too easy."

They managed to get passed the destruction and made it to the hall where the prison cells were and the prisoners are still locked in. At the end of the hall, they saw their friend Blazer trying to help free Solareons form their cells. They ran up to him to help him.

"Blazer! The ship's under attack. We have to get off this thing!" Chinook warned him.

Blazer was panicking at he couldn't budge the bars to open. "Silverfang, Moona, please, my people are still being held prisoner and the chamber gates are locked! We'll need to find a way to open them."

The children agreed to help their friend once again. "Okay. Sit tight. We'll come back for you."

Later on they found the locking mechanism in another chamber and together, they sabotaged it causing all the prisoners to be released including the Solareons.

"Follow us to the life boats!" Luna ordered the Solareons who quickly obeyed and made it outside where the boats are. Chinook helped them get on the boat and Blazer was the last to get on it.

"Okay, Blazer, you're safe." Chinook said. "Get far away from here and back home where you belong."

"Thank you, my old friends, thank you very much." Blazer said gratefully. "I hope we can meet again... perhaps under better circumstances, hmm?"

Chinook and the others nodded in agreement. "Good luck, Blazer." He said as he waved farewell to the Solareons as they rowed away from the danger back home.

"Hey! That guy just gave me an idea!" Ghost Writer declared. "Why don't WE get off the burning boat?!"

"Not yet." Luna shook her head. "We need a map to a place called Silver Island... and I think I know where we can find one."

"Please don't tell me..." Writer begged.

"In the Captain's quarters." She finished.

"You know I hate you right now, right?" Writer said with frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>-Captain's Quarters, Kibosh's<strong> **Ship-**

The kids finally managed to reach the quarters despite all the commotion and chaos that was happening right now. Inside was the captain's desk and all the treasure he collected on his voyage, but the whole place was burning as flames were everywhere.

"Whoa... Look at all this stuff." Chinook said as he explored.

"Oh sure. Take your time and look around." Ghost Writer complained. "It's not like we're about to plummet to our DEATHS in heap of FLAMING..."

"Okay! We get it!" Luna stopped him there. "Let's find the map." They found the map on the desks and tried to find the island from there, but they were interrupted by none other than Captain Kibosh himself and his pitiful lackey Hyena.

"Well... if it isn't the ghost menaces. We hoped you weren't... thinking of leaving."

"Yeah! We got a score to settle, CHUMP!" Hyena insulted them.

"Hey! Who are you calling chump?" Ghost Writer angrily asked.

"You, fool! YOU!" Hyena laughed.

"It's astounding... the amount of trouble you've managed to cause." The captain said calmly as he blamed them.

"You've only brought it on yourselves." Luna explained.

"Well, I'll just make sure you'll pay for all this!" Kibosh then took out his sword as Luna took out hers.

"If it's a fight you want, then bring it on! One on one!" Luna challenged the captain in a duel to the finish.

The captain chuckled and agreed. "You're on! No funny business or tricks!"

"Deal." she said as they all went outside for the duel.

"Luna, you can do this. I know you can." Chinook encouraged her. "Fight well."

Luna stared at the captain and took a deep breath. "Brother, if anything happens to me, leave and finish our mission. Don't interfere."

Both sides then charged with their swords and clashed. Ghost Writer and Chinook cringed as the battle begun. This is the first battle that Luna ever faced alone and they both worry for her. The battle kept on for a few minutes with either side winning. Luna clashed with Kibosh and managed to slice his hooked arm off when she got the chance. The captain chuckled evilly as he underestimated his foe.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a girl." He taunted.

"I didn't think so although I don't know what would be more humiliating: being beaten by a girl or being beaten by a kid?" She taunted back.

Kibosh growled as he charged at her but she blocked him just in time and shove him off. Luna was about to strike but Kibosh then threw ashes at Luna, thus blinding her. He took this chance and slashes at her left leg and kicked her away. She was breathing heavily as blood was leaking out of the cut and glared at Kibosh.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Ghost Writer shouted. Chinook was about to help her but Luna stopped him, reminding him of their deal. She struggled to stand on her leg and limped forward.

"Is that all, little girl?" Kibosh said tormenting her at each insult. "Is that all, soon-to-die?" He kept hitting her each time he asked and she was enduring it with all her might. "Is that all, huh!?"

Luna then finally stands up despite her leg and hid her sword behind her while waiting for her moment to strike.

"IS THAT ALL!?"

And she suddenly uses her sword by slicing his mandible off, silencing him! Everyone was shocked at the horrid sight. Then Luna uses her sword and stabbed him in the chest, killing him with mercy.

"Yes. That is all. That is all!" Luna cried out in her victory as Ghost Writer and Chinook came to her.

"Luna, I thought I lost you." Chinook said.

"Come on. You know I can't be killed that easily." She said as she hugged him. Ghost Writer smiled and took his scarf to wrap Luna's leg injury. "Writer, your scarf..."

"That old thing? Don't worry, it's replaceable unlike you." He answered. Then suddenly Hyena came out and shouted.

"I don't need the captain to take out you fools! I pity the fool that messes with us. Welcome to the world of hurt!"

Ghost Writer have had enough of this jerk and punched him right at his face, knocking him out. The children were surprised by his action. "Hooo-ahh! That felt good!"

"Let's get out of here!" Chinook said as he, Luna, and Ghost Writer finally left the ship and flew towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>-Atlantic Ocean<strong>**-**

They group were flying somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean as they listened to Ghost Writer's speeches.

"Did... did you see me back there? I was like... BAM! And he was all...oof!" He said as he enjoyed telling the story of how he punched Hyena right at his face. "Which reminds me... where are we going?"

"We didn't get a very long look at the map, but... there's got to be some sort of landmark." Chinook admitted.

"It said it was located somewhere called... the Bermuda Triangle. But I don't know if we're going the right way."

"Sure. I'll just keep my eyes peeled for the flashing sign that says SPOOKY GHOST CAVE!" Ghost Writer said sarcastically.

But suddenly both Luna and Chinook were starting to feel dizzy once again and started to fall towards the ocean. Ghost Writer panic as he saw them fall and followed them down below.

"Oh no... Please tell me you're just pulling over to go to the bathroom!"

The two children kept falling until they made contact to the ocean and began to sink into the deep water. They would have drowned if they hadn't suddenly landed onto the back of a creature called a Leviathan which is a docile sea ghost who dwells in the Ghost Zone but tends to dwell in the oceans of the human world as well. It resembles a giant sea turtle with three pairs of flippers.

The leviathan rose up to the surface and carried Luna and Chinook to its destination while Ghost Writer followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>


	10. Arrival at the Island

**Chapter ten! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 10: Arrival at the Island**

* * *

><p><strong>-Dreamscape-<strong>

Chinook and Luna were back in the dream world near the pool, but they realized that it was darker than usual.

"Something's not right." Chinook wondered quietly and Luna called out.

"Why is it so dark here? Can you hear us? Is anyone there? We wanna know what has happened to our friends!" she shouted out until they suddenly saw a bright light coming from the pool and heard the Great Observant's voice again.

**"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young halfas. You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of your light, Luna. You know what you must to do. " **

Luna nodded as entered the pool and meditated as she listened.

**"Surrender to its special nature. Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movements... then unleash it willingly."**

Luna did as the voice commanded and successfully released an energy wave from her hands that looked like crescent moons. Luna remembered her lunar wave attack and how she missed it.

**"This power is accentuated by your caring nature. Trust your instincts, Luna."**

The two of them continued forward and faced the tests again. Luna's lunar wave can be use like an energy beam, a shockwave and it can bounce off walls to attack in other directions.

After they have passed the tests, they entered the temple and walked towards the pool as they spoke to the voice.

"Okay. We've have completed your tests. What do we do now?" Luna said impatiently.

"How can we find you? Are you there?" Chinook asked but no answer came. "Great, now the voice inside my head is ignoring us."

"Well, then I guess he won't mind if we just take a peek." Luna said as she and Chinook look into the pool to see a vision.

What they see is a scary vision. They gasped as they saw their friends Rebecca and Nocturne in chains as they were presented to the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Nocturne and Rebecca struggled to be released from their chains but the dark spirit holding them captive has a strong grip on them. Pariah Dark sneered as he spoke to them.

"So... the traitor returns!" The king said to Rebecca as he then turns to Nocturne. "And what's this? A hostage for me? This really is my happy day."

"You can't go through with this, Pariah!" Rebecca rebelled against him as Nocturne growled.

"Hahaha!" The king chuckled at her remark. "Nothing can prevent this. We are merely here to welcome our Lord back into the realm and join him at his side. But fear not Phantana... You've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back... and if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand."

"So you're doing all this for your master?" Nocturne asked as he taunted. "You're not a king, you're a slave!"

Pariah Dark growled as he signaled his soldier to shock Nocturne painfully as he yelled.

"Nocturne!" Rebecca cried out. The torment ended, leaving Nocturne weak from it but still stands defiant as he and Rebecca listened to Pariah.

"Long have we waited! Long have we suffered! But soon, our Lord will return... and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the dark spirits... and we shall have our revenge!"

Every skeleton soldier and dark spirits cheered after their leader's speech and Nocturne and Rebecca could only watch in fear and horror as they prayed for hope to come for them and for every one of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>-Coast of Silver Island, Bermuda Triangle-<strong>

The leviathan left the island after bringing the three ghosts safely. Ghost Writer was on the coast bidding farewell to the friendly creature.

"Goodbye, little turtle monster! Goodbye and thanks for everything!" He cried until he suddenly heard the children waking up from the dream.

Luna groaned as she tried to remember what happened. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Well, let's see..." Ghost Writer began. "You two have been hearing voices in your heads and have led us all over the place...which has been great because we're having so much fun... and now we're stranded on an enchanted island and I just can't wait to see what happens next!"

The three of them explored the area until they saw a cave opening near them. Inside the entrance was glowing with bright crystals and floating platforms and for some reason, Chinook knew where they are.

"Wait... I think we're here. This must be the Silver Island where the Great Observant must be waiting for us."

"Oh great." Write said somberly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cave of Origins, Silver Island-<strong>

As they went inside, they were amazed by the silver decorations and platforms but the minute they walked deeper, various traps were activated.

They had to face silver statues that came to life, cross various rivers, jump on floating platforms, and even face alarms systems. It was a difficult task but thanks to their teamwork and Chinook's time powers, they overcame the obstacles without a scratch.

"I hope we don't run into anymore surprises." Luna said but she hissed as her leg hurt.

"Is your leg hurting?" Chinook asked.

"Just a little." She winced as she leaned against the wall. Chinook had an idea to make the hurt less painful. He used his ice powers to freeze some water he found nearby, crushed them into cubes, and placed them over the wound.

"Is that better?" Chinook asked.

"Cold, but it works. Thanks." Luna smiled.

"I say that we rest for a few minutes before we move on." Ghost Writer said as everyone agreed.

After a few minutes of resting have passed, they continued forward until they had reached a clearing where the entrance leading to a temple was standing. As they walked, they heard a voice echoing around them.

**"Sacred Threshold... Hallowed Ground... Pathways Unfold... Lost is Found. Prove your Worth with Strength and Smarts... Ice and Moon...Pure of Heart."**

"What the... okay, now I'm hearing voices." Ghost Writer said startled by the voice.

"What does that mean?" Chinook wondered.

"How should I know? Wait! I'm having a thought!" Ghost Writer thought for a moment. "Nope, yea... nope... never mind. I got nothing."

Luna sighed. "It's a riddle and a hard one. We must've missed something. Come on, let's look around."

While they looked around, they were suddenly attacked by crystal ball ghosts who are humanoid ghosts that have crystal balls as heads. Chinook and Luna fought them until the ghosts were defeated, leaving the crystal balls behind.

They wondered what to do with them until Chinook saw near the temple gate where the spheres should go. Together with Luna, he placed the 4 crystal balls in the elemental holders.

"Now what?" Chinook wondered as the gate didn't open.

"I got it!" Luna pointed out. "This must be what the riddle meant. The gate will open when we prove our powers of ice and moon with pure of heart. We must use our powers on the crystals."

"That's crazy, isn't it?" Writer thought that it couldn't be that easy.

"There's only one way to find out." Chinook said as he breath ice on one of the crystals until it glowed icy blue and it activated. "You're right! It worked!"

Luna then used her lunar wave and energy sword on the crystals, turning them yellow and white respectively while Chinook used his ghostly howl on the last one turning it blue. Once the four crystals were activated, the temple gate opened.

"Let's go, guys!" Chinook said as the three of them entered the gate wherever it may lead them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>


	11. Trials of Courage

**Chapter eleven! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 11: Trials of Courage **

* * *

><p><strong>-Trial Chamber-<strong>

After they entered the gate, they traveled through a hall until they finally reached a chamber filled with books, candles, and a pool in the middle. But what really amazed them is that there are 4 opened doors and one closed door in the middle of them. It reminded the kids of back home at the temple. They surely missed their family at the Ghost Zone.

"Wonder what's all this?" Chinook wondered as he explored the room.

"I don't know, but we can't go through this door. It's locked." Luna said as she tried to budge it open with no success. "Maybe we should go through these doors, Chinook."

"Oh no, I'm not risking my afterlife going through those doors. You go through them and I'll wait here." Ghost Writer stayed put as he read some books.

"Whatever. So which one should we go first?" Luna asked Chinook as he saw one door and felt a cold breeze from it.

"Maybe I should through this one. It feels like mine." he said.

"What do you mean?" Luna wondered.

"I mean what if this is another test like before? Maybe these doors represent our powers such as this one is cold like my ice powers."

"I believe you. This one has much high energy like my sword. Maybe this is a test to prove ourselves worthy of our powers that we received from the dreams." Luna explained. "What do you think bro?"

"It kind of makes sense. Well, here goes nothing." Chinook said before he entered the ice door as Luna watched.

"Be careful." Luna whispered before she entered her own door. After they went to face their trials, Ghost Writer became worried like any babysitter should.

"Good luck, kids." He said as secretly wished them luck.

* * *

><p>After they went inside, they were right when they said that this was a test.<p>

Chinook experienced it the hard way for he had to fight the enemies using only his ice powers while the other powers were negated. He also used his ice to cross obstacles such as ponds, lakes, and even unlock doors. Luckily for him, his time powers weren't negated and it helped him pass the obstacles easily.

After passing the challenges, he had to face the ice spirit which is a giant ice armored knight with sword and shield. Truth be told, he kind of knew this might happen since he faced many bosses before and he defeated the spirit like a pro.

Once the test was completed, the door closed and an icy blue light was lit right near the pool.

"I wonder how Luna is doing." Chinook wondered until suddenly she came through her door and the same thing happen to her door as it closed and a white light lit up.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I rather take written tests like normal kids at school." Luna said as her brother chuckled.

"How's your leg?"

"Little better, thanks for asking." She smiled. "We better face the other two tests before we could move on."

Chinook nodded in was agreement as they went to the last two doors which were blue and yellow respectively. The last two tests were as challenging as the others especially the test of facing the moon, lunar, and beast spirits as final bosses.

When they walked towards the pool, all the candles lit up magically and Chinook stopped for a moment.

"Hold on. I think we found it." Chinook said as he thought that this is the way to the Great Observant. "Hello?" He yelled out hoping for an answer. "Is anyone there?"

Ghost Writer flew towards the kids and told them to be quiet. "If there is... could we, you know, not wake it up? Because everything we've met so far has tried to kill us."

Then suddenly the same voice that gave them the riddle before spoke to them again.

**"Expose your heart to summon ghost...then face alone what you fear most."**

"I knew it! This place wants us dead!" Ghost Writer crossed his arms. "We should've turned back while we had a chance!"

"I need to do this, Writer." Chinook said to them. "It's the only way to get inside and to help our friends."

"Yeah? Go ahead. Expose your heart and see what happens!" Ghost Writer warned them even though he knows they're right. He suddenly stopped the kids before they entered the pool.

"Wait! Don't do this! You can't leave me behind in the wacky spooky temple... with all the whispering walls and the creepy crawly ghosts! They wanna make me part of their freak show!"

"Don't worry. Luna will be with you and I'll be fine. I promise." Chinook said before he went into the pool and concentrated as he exposed his heart.

* * *

><p>Chinook opened his eyes only to find himself in some sort of battlefield. He prepared himself for anything that he will face.<p>

Now the real test begins as he will face what he fears most: His friend Rebecca tuning into the evil Phantana once more.

The fight was on! He charged at Phantana and blasted her with his ice beam, but she dodged them all at the last minute. She tried to use her scythe at him, but he dodged them at the last minute. The battle lasted for a while with either side winning.

"Tell me: are you afraid?" the being taunted.

"No!" He shouted knowing this was a test.

"Come now, are you sure?" The Phantana copy laughed as she kept on taunting him.

Chinook sighed. "Okay, yes, I'm afraid."

"Of course you are." She said. "And you must listen to your fear. Let them lead you back to the safety of your ghostly home like a whimpering pup."

Chinook growled in defiant. "NO! I'm afraid but not of you! I'm afraid for Rebecca, Nocturne, and all my friends and family, and I have to protect them, so GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He gained the energy to perform his ice fury which froze the being and destroyed it thus passing the test. He returned back to his friends and finally, the final door opened.

"You did it! How was it?" Luna cheered.

"Were you scared?" Ghost Writer asked worriedly.

"Yes. I passed the test, but I think the real test was admitting my fear and not letting it stop me from reaching my goal."

They saw the door and prepared themselves to meet the Great Observant face to face.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter and The Great Observant will finally appear!<strong>

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	12. The Great Observant

**Chapter twelve! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 12: The Great Observant**

* * *

><p><strong>-Great Observant's Room-<strong>

Luna and Chinook couldn't wait to finally meet the famous Great Observant. They rapidly walked into the room which was huge, filled with books, time screens, and even a huge crystal ball in the middle of the room. The whole room was dark blue outlined with silver and gold ornaments and candles in some places.

"You go first." Ghost Writer said as he was nervous to enter, but followed them from behind. The three of them enter and was amazed by the scenery of the room.

"Ooooh... Look at this." Ghost Writer said as he closed in on the crystal ball. "I wonder if I could see my future in this. Helloooo... is this thing on?" he whispered as he tapped on the ball while the kids explored the rest of the room.

"This is incredible!" Luna said excitingly as she looked at the bookcases which were filled with loads of books. "The entire history of the Ghost Zone and the human world... it looks like it's all here."

"It is. Well, most of it." A mysterious wise voice answered her which surprised everyone.

"Did you hear that?" Ghost Writer gasped. "I think the crystal ball spoke to me!"

The kids groaned as his guess until from behind the ball came out a ghost with green skin, one green eye, and wearing black and gold tunic, a white cape, a red sash on his waist, and a head piece. He looked like one of the observants only bigger, wiser, and bolder.

"The records in this hall date back to the beginning of time... nearly." The ghost explained.

Chinook, after seeing the ghost, realized who he was. "The Great Observant!"

The ghost nodded. "Yes, Chinook... it is I... and I've been waiting for you two. But that is just a title. My real name has been forgotten for years by many ghosts but I still remember it. You may call me Daeron."

"Oh, well... Daeron, sir, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We got a little held up back there with the uh, well, you know... RIDDLES OF DOOM!" Ghost Writer exaggerated before he calmed himself.

"It was a necessary evil." Daeron admitted that he purposely made those traps for a reason. "I had to be sure, my friends. You see, I haven't had any visitors in my solitude... for over thousands of years."

"Whoa, that's a shocker!" Ghost Writer exclaimed.

"You've really been here for that long?" Chinook asked as he was surprised.

Daeron nodded. "Oh yes, indeed. But I have my books... And I watch and wait and listen for things to come... and then add them to the books of Time and Space."

Luna then asked Daeron. "Don't you miss the outside world and the Ghost Zone? And why live in the Bermuda Triangle?"

"I chose this area because most people don't come here because they believe that things always disappear whenever they come here. You could blame the reappearing ghost portals for that." Daeron chuckled at the answer. "As for the first question, the answer is yes. I do miss my home world and seeing the beautiful world with my own eye, but my time there has ended. I'm just glad that some people remember me in legends."

"Clockwork had told us about you a lot." Luna said kindly.

"As well he should coming from the famous Ghost of Time." Daeron said. "Speaking of Time, you two are also written in my books, though many pages are still left incomplete."

"We are?" Luna and Chinook both asked in unison.

"May we see?" Luna asked hopefully and Chinook agreed as well.

Daeron was honored to show them and couldn't refuse. "Of course you can. These two are yours but the stories are similar. Look for yourselves."

He then summoned two big books from the shelves: Luna's book was cerulean outlined with dark blue with a moon symbol on it while Chinook's was silver outlined with blue with a wolf symbol on it.

They looked inside as the books revealed visions from the past.

* * *

><p>"You've seen this malevolent creature before..." Daeron explained at the visions revealed Pariah Dark and his dark spirits and skeleton ghost army attacking the Ghost Zone.<p>

"Why is he in our books?" Luna asked.

"Because it was Pariah Dark who led the raid on the Ghost Zone the night after Chinook's birth... when Walker came to rescue you two and when your mother Aurora, sacrificed her life for her family."

Luna and Chinook were saddened when they saw the scene of Aurora's sacrifice when she saved them from certain death. They owe her their lives as well as Walker's.

"Was that the same raid which Pariah Dark kidnapped Rebecca from her family?" Chinook asked as he felt bad for the misfortune of that day.

"Yes... that was most unfortunate." Daeron spoke sadly as well.

Then various scenes from the kid's past appeared before them. "Hey, that's us with Dad!" Luna replied when she saw their toddler years with Walker.

"Oh yes, you two were quite a handful to every ghost but also loved especially by your father. Despite the loss of your mother, you made him feel hopeful and happy inside as you both grew up." Daeron said and then chuckled as another flashback reappeared before them.

"Oh! And look... here is little Buck." Daeron happily said as the scene showed Buck as a wolf pup running away from Ghost Writer as Buck stole his clothes while he took a shower. Ghost Writer panicked at his embarrassing memory and interrupted before they saw more.

"He-hey! Nobody needs to see that...ever!"

"Wait." Chinook interrupted. "Can these books tell the future?"

"In parts. Though, just glimpses of the future really." Daeron answered.

"Then I want to know what will happen to Rebecca." Chinook demanded for answers.

"I agree. Also, what will happen to Nocturne as well?" Luna asked worried for her friend.

"Luna, Chinook, I know that you both share very deep bonds with them, but you don't understand." Daeron tried to explain but was interrupted once again.

"Please! We must know." Chinook pleaded as his sister nodded.

Daeron sighed as he couldn't refuse. "Very well... but Rebecca's history is a darker tale."

He then put the kid's books away and summoned Rebecca's book from the shelf which was purple outlined with black with a key symbol on it, but the key's head is in the shape of clock gears. As the Great Observant opened the book, visions of Rebecca's past were revealed as he explained.

"Chinook, you must understand, when she was taken by Pariah Dark, she was poisoned, made to do the Eon Lord's bidding."

The scenes were of Rebecca, when she was young, being tortured and in chains while Pariah Dark poisoned her with the Eon Lord's power and injecting her with the Lord's ectoplasm as well as Pariah's to make her an evil halfa, thus becoming Phantana.

"Her entire life has been spent in shadow, fear, and hate. She knows no other way. And when the Eon Lord returns... she will concede. No one can resist the temptation... not even the strongest among us. As for Nocturne, well, probably the same fame would come to him as well."

The final scene was of the evil Eon Lord crating an aura that can put anyone into their knees. The Eon Lord has light blue skin, red eyes, silver hair, wearing a black tunic with a dark purple cape that has an hourglass with a clock face in the center, a golden crown, and three scars over his right eye. The Eon Lord's gaze had put fear into the kids' minds as the vision disappeared.

"I don't believe that!" Chinook denied immediately. "There's no way that could happen!"

Daeron knew how they're feeling right now and he realized that it is time for them to know something truly important that will change their lives.

"Luna, Chinook, let me tell you another story."

"Oooh, Oooh! Can I pick the story this time?" Ghost Writer pleaded but the others ignore him.

* * *

><p><em>"Flashback"<em>

_Years ago, in the Ghost Zone was a young boy surrounded by the observant's and the 4 generals as they watched him train his unique powers. The boy had red eyes, pale skin, black hair and wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, a long red jacket, black pants, gloves, and boots. The boy transformed into his ghost form which changed his skin from pale to light blue and his hair turned silver._

_"There was once a halfa, long ago, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or could imagine. At first, he mastered fire... which was odd because he wasn't a fire ghost, then came ice, shadow, telekinesis... and many other abilities none thought possible including... time and space itself. Is this story sounding familiar?"_

_Chinook thought for a moment until he realized the truth. "It was a Ghost Guardian... like us."_

_"The first Time Ghost Guardian or as you already know as Timegear." Daeron explained._

_"The son of Clockwork!" Chinook replied out loud which shocked Luna._

_"Clockwork had a son?" Luna asked. "That would explain why he's called Timegear. But how did you know this, Chinook?" _

_"Clockwork told me one night as we had small talk when I had nightmares. Timegear's real name was Alexander and was the youngest member of the first Ghost Guardians but they died a long time ago."_

_"That's terrible!" __Luna said as she was saddened by this and realized how much their mentor suffered long ago.__ Then she and her brother let Daeron continued as he narrated the rest of the story._

_"In the beginning, Alexander, or Timegear, was encouraged by his Guardian members as well as by Clockwork... and secrets of his powers were passed on to him willingly by few of the ancient ghosts. The observants believed that he was destined to bring forth a new age. He protected the Ghost Zone alongside Snowstorm while Whirlwind and Honeyfern guarded the Human world. But his power was limitless... it knew no boundary. He consumed everything._

_As time passed, he grew jealous and envious of the humans because he believed that ghosts are superior and thus should dominate the humans as well as their world especially after witnessing that humans fear ghosts and hating them. He tried to explain to Snowstorm and the other Guardians that they should rule both worlds as they are more powerful than any ghost, but they refused saying that they need the humans as much as they need them. They wanted a world where humans and ghosts could live in peace and harmony. When he tried to console __his father__ Clockwork, not even he supported with his son's wishes, saying that it was not his destiny to rule. _

_When he did not stop, he was cast into exile and from his new fortress; he built an army of dark spirits from the forbidden realms and learned from their ways of darkness. He grew darker, becoming a monster consumed by his own darkness. He transformed into an unstoppable force, poisoned by evil, trying to take over the world in order to build his rule as the king of both worlds."_

_"You're talking about the Eon Lord..." Chinook said solemnly as Daeron nodded in agreement. He realized that their greatest foe is none other than Clockwork's son. "But Clockwork told me that he died. Why did he lie to me?"_

_Daeron sighed as he explained. "I understand how you feel. You see, a part of him did die after he became known as Chronos the Eon Lord. With his new powers, he did the unthinkable: he separated his human half from himself and... destroying it permanently. He now is a full ghost believing that is human half is impure and a vermin. And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain where he ruled, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair... where the lost souls of both worlds could reside."_

_There are various scenes of the transformation of Timegear becoming the Eon Lord and ruling the Mountain of Chronos._

_"The Well of the Night!" Chinook said._

_"... created by the very beast who now seeks to escape it." Daeron finished. "It was a nightmare for the world and there was no hope that even Clockwork could only see destruction."_

_"End Flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now you all know the enemy and only these two can stop him. What will happen next? <strong>

**Stay tune and find out!**

**Please review!**


	13. Assault on the Mountain of Chronos

**Chapter thirteen! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 13: Assault on the Mountain of Chronos**

* * *

><p><strong>-Great Observant's Room-<strong>

Luna and Chinook couldn't believe the story even if it was true. They were going against not only Clockwork's son but also a Ghost Guardian. They were worried for the safety of their friends and family if the Eon Lord should ever escape from the Well of the Night.

"But you said that the eclipse would only allow the dark spirits to escape for a short while!" Chinook said as he remembered that detail from Daeron from the dreams.

"Yes, but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough like the Eon Lord's spirit... well, that's the exception." Daeron said.

"The how do we stop it? We have to prevent them from escaping the mountain!" Luna exclaimed as she didn't dare to let anyone suffer.

"There is no stopping it I'm afraid. It has been written." Daeron sadly admitted.

Chinook couldn't believe that Daeron is giving up and not even trying to find a way to prevent the eclipse. "Then why have you called us here? I don't understand."

"To ride out this storm... where you two will be safe... and live to fight another day." Daeron explained his reason. "In other words, I summoned you in order to protect you from the danger. Remain here until it has passed then you can continue your journey when it is over."

"Well, I like that idea. It sounds pretty good." Ghost writer agreed but the children only glared in disbelieve.

"What about the others? What about their safety?" Luna desperately asked. "You can't leave my father and our friends behind. They are also important!"

Daeron solemnly sighed and said. "I fear the worst for the others..." Chinook then quickly interrupted him.

"And Rebecca? Are we supposed to sit here and do nothing... while she joins THEM?!"

"Hey, I don't mean to sound cold or nothing, but that's her problem! So let me field this one...YES!" Ghost Writer exclaimed.

"No!" Chinook yelled out in disagreement as he turned to Daeron. "You keep talking about choosing a path. But what about Rebecca? She was never given a choice! And I know Nocturne didn't choose to be in that fate as well. I have to try to save them... I'm going and you can't stop me."

Chinook and Luna began to walk away until Daeron stop them and explained his choice as they listened.

"Then... I won't. Young halfas, I've waited far too long to watch you two leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You both will need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."

Chinook calmly spoke to the Great Observant as he made his decision. "I know that this is not the path you would choose for me and Luna, but I have to walk my own path... and do what I know is right."

"That goes double for me." Luna agreed to Chinook.

"So be it, you two." Daeron nodded. "I will show you the way. But you must hurry. The dark hour of the Phantom moon eclipse is near... and haste will be your only ally."

"Alright then. Well just so you know why I died or faded... The plan is to wander into the land of darkness to face an army of evil spirits that will want to kill us so we can try to rescue our friend and another evil ghost that has already tried to KILL US!?" Ghost Writer exaggerated as he joined his friends. "I'm pumped! Let's do this."

Daeron was amazed by their bravery and determination but still hoped that it will be enough to help their friends. He then used his telekinesis towards his crystal ball in the middle of the room and suddenly, like magic, the ball levitated as well as some books as below it revealed a secret passage to an underground tunnel.

The kids didn't hesitate to enter the entrance and flew into it. They traveled deeper until they suddenly came to a ghost portal that was opened and entered through it, thus returning them back into the Ghost Zone in the Spirit Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mountain of Chronos, Ghost Zone-<strong>

They saw their destination ahead of them which was none than the Mountain of Chronos, home of the Well of the Night. While on a platform a mile away from the mountain, Luna spoke to Ghost Writer who joined them.

"Writer, you don't need to come with us. We won't think less of you if you stay behind."

"No way... and miss the opportunity to live out my worst nightmares?" Ghost Writer decided as he was pumped with determination which made the kids smile at his loyalty. As the kids went ahead, he silently couldn't believe what he said. "Yeah boy... What am I saying?"

The three of them charged forward towards the mountain into the fortress which was green and purple with flowing green ectoplasm rivers around. Knowing they are going into the fortress, they suspected that they will be expecting company.

The deeper they traveled through the mountain, the stronger the enemies they faced especially when they come in packs. With their powers and unity, they managed to fight off Pariah Dark's minions along the way. When they reached closer to the mountain peak, they came face to face with the Fright Knight who challenged them again.

"So we finally meet again." Fright Knight said. "I told you that you haven't seen the last of me."

"Oh no. Here we go again." Luna groaned as she realized that they have to face him in order to get further up the mountain.

"Leave it to me, sis. You rest while I deal with this creep and besides it's my turn to have a one on one battle." Chinook replied as she and Ghost Writer nodded in agreement as he turned to Fright Knight. "You won't lay a finger on my friends! I challenge you to a fair fight!"

"A noble request and a fitting one for someone such as you. I accept your challenge!" Fright Knight said as he dropped down from his horse as he unsheathed his sword to battle. "It's time to feel some pain!"

They both attacked as they shout out their battle cries. Chinook used his ice tail attack to deflect as well as block the Knight's sword.

"Not bad, kid." The knight chuckled sinisterly.

"Same goes for you." Chinook answered back.

"Let's see you dodge this!" The Fright Knight began charging as fast as an arrow while firing ecto-blasts. Chinook dodged most of them but one grazed his shoulder which he grasped as it slightly bled.

"You're off-guard this time!" Fright Knight shouted as he was about to pierce his sword into him, but Chinook suddenly head butted him hard in his face. Both males were bleeding from their foreheads as they breathed heavily.

"Chinook, are you okay?" Luna asked, worried for her sibling.

"Yeah. It's nothing." He answered.

The Fright Knight shook his head as he checked his injury. "This was nothing but a little scratch. Don't be so quick to declare victory!" And he charged again.

Chinook knew what his move is so he quickly dodged the sword and use his ice tail to slam him to the ground. "That won't work again."

"You brat!" The Fright Knight was furious and quickly used his invisibility powers and hid.

Chinook didn't know where he went but instead concentrated on his location while hearing him. He suddenly heard him from above as he charged his sword. Chinook reacted quickly and used his mist attack to blind him. Fright Knight was confused completely and Chinook revealed himself with his ice claws and used a finishing combo until his foe has been defeated.

"It ends here." Chinook said as Luna and Writer came to him.

"That was amazing!" Luna said as she used her healing powers to heal his scratches while Writer commented him on his victory.

"You nearly scared me to life!" Writer yelled even though he was happy. The three of them suddenly heard the Fright Knight groaning as he struggled to get up. Chinook came to him as he growled.

"I lost." Fright Knight declared his loss. "Finish me! Hurry up and Finish me!"

"Finish you? Why?" Chinook asked which made the Fight Knight's gasp. "Even if you're the enemy, my goal is not to kill you. We're not like that."

Fright Knight's eyes widen as he said that. "Why you're letting someone like me to live?"

"Because we're not selfish and thoughtless like the dark spirits." Luna answered wisely.

"Go back to Pariah Dark and tell him this." Chinook spoke to the knight. "We don't want to fight a pointless battle. If he hands over our friends, it's all over."

Fright Knight got up and stared dumb folded to Chinook as he ordered that. "That's stupid..!"

Chinook continued on seriously. "But if he won't do that, then we will fight you straight up front, fair and square."

The Fright Knight was shocked by this as he sensed the seriousness and bravery of the Ghost Guardian and was speechless. Then Chinook turned to his friends.

"Everyone, let's go." His friends agreed as they followed him. But the Fright Knight suddenly spoke to them.

"You are fools! At this rate, you're all just gonna end up getting killed by King Pariah and the Dark Spirits! There's nothing you can do."

"That's not true!" Chinook yelled out to him. "If we don't help our friends, who will?"

"You've never encountered how merciless and unpredictable Pariah really is!" Fright Knight argued.

"No! We will help them and all our friends! Even if he is scary, I won't lose myself. There's no other solution!" Chinook finished his argument leaving the knight surprised and shock.

"Let's move!" Chinook told his friends who were impressed by his speech and happily followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Mountain's Peak-<strong>

When they finally reached the peak, they entered a room where there was a huge statue of the Eon Lord himself surrounded by many lit candles.

"So that's him, isn't it?" Luna asked as she stared the statue with worry.

"Yes. But we don't time. Unless you want to see the Eon Lord in the flesh, we have to stop the Ghost King before he could resurrect him." Chinook reminded her.

"I agree. I don't want him to be the last thing I see before my destruction, thank you very much!" Writer replied.

They continued forward and flew way to the top where they saw the pillar of energy, like the one from Chinook's dreams, was flowing down the crater to the Well of the Night.

"What is this?" Luna asked as she watched the opening.

"It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair, of which we will probably never escape." Writer guessed. "But we should probably go inside to be sure. Woooo!" Ghost Writer then jumped down as the siblings watched.

"He's so weird." Chinook admitted to Luna who nodded.

"I still can't believe he's our babysitter." She said. "Sometimes I miss Danny Phantom. Writer makes Danny look more mature and smarter."

"Yes. Well, this is it. Are you ready for this?" Chinook asked.

"Always."

She and Chinook then transformed into Moona and Silverfang as they jumped down together following Ghost Writer who went ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The final battle will soon begin! <strong>**Stay tune and find out!**

**Please review!****  
><strong>


	14. Phantom Moon

**Chapter fourteen! This is the semi-final chapter! Just one more chapter to go! Sorry for the delay, had lots of homework and studying!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 14: Phantom Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>-Well of the Night, Mountain of Chronos-<strong>

Moona, Silverfang, and Writer flew down until they reached the ground. It was dark, gloomy, and quiet where they were. It was a round room with pillars supporting the walls, unlit torches around the area, and chains supporting the floor.

"Where are we?" Silverfang asked as he wondered.

"The better question is... what's the smell?" Writer said as he cringed and covered his nose.

Then they saw the beam of energy going down from where they were. They walked closer to it as they had a feeling they have company and not the friendly kind. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh as the whole room lit up by the torches which burned with a green fire. They saw Pariah Dark sitting in his throne as he laughed faced the siblings.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the famous Ghost Guardians." The ghost king sneered. "It's fitting that you should be here tonight... as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age... and the failure of your pathetic race of humans and ghosts alike."

"We wouldn't miss it, Pariah." Moona said as she glared the ghost king. Then Pariah stood up from his throne as his sword glowed a green aura.

"Then please... have a seat." he used his sword as it released a wave of green energy and zapped Moona and Silverfang, rendering them weak and drained them of their ghost powers, thus returning back to their normal forms.

"What have you done to us!?" Luna yelled out in disbelief as she tried to use her powers but no luck.

"Like my gift? This sword has an ability to drain all ghost energies because its power came from a rare anti ghost element ecto-ranium. Lucky for me, my dark powers prevented me from feeling its effect." He grinned evilly as he explained which shocked the kids to the bone. "Foolish children... you are no match."

"We've made it this far, haven't we?" Chinook weakly said as he struggled on his feet.

Pariah Dark was indeed impressed by their efforts. "Yes. You have been quite elusive. Had I but known that all it would take would be your amity miserable for Phantana and Nocturne."

"Where are they?" Chinook angrily asked their whereabouts.

Pariah Dark grinned evilly. "How tragic really... that they should be the ones to destroy you two." After that, Nocturne and Phantana suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Luna and Chinook respectively.

Ghost Writer gasped at the scene and shielded his eyes. "Aaaaahhh! The nightmare never ends!"

The kids shook off the blow from their friends who were closing in on them. "You don't need to do this, Rebecca." Chinook said.

"Please Nocturne, don't do this! This is not the way!" Luna cried out to the ghost whom she deeply cares.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" Rebecca said before she winked at them, signaling them that it was a rouse. Then Nocturne whispered to them.

"Same as last time. Line Rebecca up with his sword." Luna and Chinook then remembered that this was just like before at Kibosh's ship. They silently nodded as they continued the fake fight while positioning Rebecca with Pariah's sword. She charged and flew towards them but they dodged her as she went after Pariah Dark. Pariah Dark saw the rouse and grabbed Rebecca tightly.

"This isn't over!" He growled as he threw Rebecca towards the wall. Nocturne grabbed her but the force was too strong and sends them flying towards the wall hard, thus knocking them unconscious as they both fell to the ground.

Luna and Chinook gasped at the sight before them and growled at the evil ghost.

"Don't touch them! They are mine!" Pariah ordered his soldiers to not interfere with the fight as he jumped down from his throne and took out his sword as the Ghost Guardians defended themselves.

They growled out in anger as the kids readied themselves to fight. "This will be your last battle, Pariah! You may not remember this but we know you are responsible for the deaths of our mother and Rebecca's parents. You're no king. YOU'RE A MURDERER!" and then Chinook charged in his wolf form at him but was quickly blown off by Pariah. He charged again, this time clawing him in the back. Pariah yelled in pain and threw Chinook off and holds him down with all his might.

Luna then jumped in and tried to get Pariah off her brother, but was blown off by the king. Chinook managed to get free from Pariah's hold on him and jumped far from it and began running ahead.

Pariah, in anger, chased him as Chinook kept running... towards a pillar on the wall. He wanted the king to follow him for it was all part of his plan.

At the last second, Chinook jumped out of way before hitting the pillar and Pariah crashed face first at the pillar as it broke into pieces while Chinook was catching his breath after using all up.

From afar Fright Knight saw the whole battle since the beginning and was in shock of how the child managed to wound the king.

Pariah was recovering from the crash with the left side of his face bleeding heavily. He was furious at the boy as he closed in on him, but evilly chuckled.

"Good, kid." He said as he was breathing heavily. "Fright Knight!"

Fright Knight gasped as he heard the king calling him. He wondered what he wanted.

"Do you want to redeem yourself and earn back your honor?"

Fright Knight nervously answered to him. "Yes."

"Kill the boy." Everyone was shocked by this order especially Fright Knight whom was deeply scared. "What's wrong? Hurry up and Finish him!"

The knight struggled to move until he faced Chinook and growled. "I'll do it!"

Chinook gasped. "Stop, Fright Knight!" He cried out to him, not wanting to face him again, especially not like this.

The Fright Knight charged as he yelled and grabbed him in his hold. Chinook endured the pain as he felt it but it wasn't as strong as before in his last battle. Luna saw this and tried to stop the fight.

"Fright Knight, you medieval fool!" She angrily said but was stopped by Chinook.

"No, sis." Luna stopped in her tracks as he spoke. "I'm alright. Don't interfere! Go help our friends while I handle this!"

"Brother..." Luna silently said as and Ghost Writer watched in shock.

Fright Knight then slammed Chinook towards the ground, but he still won't back down. As he struggled to rise, Chinook spoke with full courage to the Knight.

"Listen, Fright Knight. You'll never be a real ghost by fighting like this."

Fright Knight stopped as he listened in shock. Pariah Dark saw this and ordered. "Don't listen to that punk! Do it!"

"Knight, what benefit will you gain from killing me? Doing that isn't going to help you escape from his wrath!" Chinook continued.

"Don't listen!" Pariah Dark yelled. Fright Knight was deeply shocked as he was speechless but was deeply moved by Chinook's speech.

"If you fight me now, nobody can help you! Your spirit is weak! Before you kill me, tell me how you really feel from inside you! Your own words!"

Fright Knight then began to shed small tears while listening to the wisdom of the boy, knowing that he is right. "Show some courage! Be who you want to be! Well...WELL?!"

Fright Knight growled and yelled a cry so loud that it echoed the room and suddenly charged... right towards Pariah! His sword sliced the remaining horn right of Pariah's head which made the King furious while the kids gasped at the scene.

"Knight!" Chinook called out to him. Fright Knight then attacked again but Pariah blocked it.

"You coward! I've had enough of your orders!" The knight yelled out in anger.

"What did you say?" Pariah growled. "You got some nerve to challenge your king!"

"SHUT UP! From today, I'm someone else... I'm no longer your servant, Pariah! You're a fool who doesn't deserve to rule anywhere!"

"TRAITOR!" Pariah furiously fired his ghost ray at Fright Knight that sends him flying to the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Pariah!" Chinook yelled in anger and bit his hand in his wolf form. "There's no way I'll lose to you!"

The ghost king sneered at the boy. "You? There's no way a brat like you can overthrow me!" He then threw him away with force and landed on the ground.

Luna and the others could only watch as the battle continued. She wanted to help her brother, but he told her not to interfere. She knows that when a real fighter says something, he says it with dignity.

Chinook got up from the fall and hold his stance as Pariah Dark readied his sword.

"Your time is over... Guardian!" Pariah shouted out as he jumped and used his sword at Chinook, but he quickly dodged as the sword stabbed the floor with sheer force.

Suddenly they felt the floor rumbling as it shattered and the two fighters fell through it, deeper into the Well of the Night. Pariah's sword also fell through but broke as it made contact.

Pariah Dark knelt before Chinook on the edge of the platform in the Well of the Night, defeated. Chinook stepped closer to him as she spoke.

"It's over, Pariah. Give up."

But without warning, a horrible noise was heard throughout the chamber. In the human world, the lunar eclipse was complete and the Phantom Comet crashed in front of the moon, and an enormous column of light flowed through a ghost portal that enters into the center of the mountain... directly into Chinook himself!

The darkness of the energy and light began to overwhelm Chinook. Pariah Dark cackled as he slowly rose to his feet as Chinook struggled to fight off the dark power of the Phantom Moon eclipse.

Chinook's eyes suddenly began to glow a deviously dark red and the young halfa transformed into Darkfang! His skin turn into a very pale color, his hair was a dark purple color as dark as the night, and his clothes turned black and purple as he came out of the beam.

Pariah saw his transformation and egged Darkfang to attack. "What are you waiting for, halfa? Finish me!" But Darkfang didn't move a muscle, only stared menacing at the weak Ghost King who laughed. "Hahahaha! Coward!"

Pariah Dark raised up his hands to channel up his power and went in for his final assault on the now changed Guardian. "Prepared to die!" As he attacked, Darkfang uses his immense dark power on Pariah, who was slowly turning to stone and then blasted his body apart using his dark fury, thus mercilessly killing him in the process. Pariah's soldier looked from afar at the halfa in horror. In one brief moment, the whole chamber rumbled violently as Darkfang annihilated the ghost king and the whole dark skeleton army completely! With the Ghost King finally destroyed, Darkfang then leaps back into the beam of evil energy while flying up higher.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkfang is like an Anti form of Chinook since he accidently absorbed the dark energy, but will it be permanent? <strong>

**Stay tune and find out! **

**Please review!**


	15. Riding Out the Storm

**Here's the Final Chapter! This is the end of the second part of the trilogy. It may be shorter than "Hopeful Storm" but the story will keep going.**

**I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, only Luna, Chinook, and Buck. Rebecca is only owned by ****GoldGuardian2418.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Night of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 15: Riding Out the Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>-Well of the Night, Mountain of Chronos-<strong>

On the upper part of the chamber, Luna, Ghost Writer, Nocturne, Rebecca, and even the Fright Knight, who awoke from his unconsciousness, came closer to the edge of the well and tried to find Chinook. They were worried for his safety as they peered over.

"What's happening down there?" Luna wondered, as she was worried for her brother.

"Chinook? You okay, my friend?" Ghost Writer called out to him. Then suddenly Chinook, as Darkfang, appeared out of nowhere which made the Ghost Writer screamed in terror.

Darkfang, possessed by The Eon Lord's influence, used his immense power to ultimately kill the remaining soldiers out of cold blood before leaping back into the beam of the Lunar Eclipse, determined to stay in his dark form.

Everyone, especially Luna and Rebecca, watched in horror and fear as they saw the dark ghost, who is also their close friend, absorbing the dark energies from the beam.

"Oh no!" Rebecca silently said as she knew what was happening. She then tried to call out to him as Luna flew towards him. "CHINOOK, STOP!"

Darkfang glared evilly at them as his appearance scared them. "Calm down bro, it's me!" Luna said as she tried to snap him out of it.

Chinook was about to turn on Luna and Rebecca, but he struggled to gain control over his dark form. "I... I can't..."

Rebecca leapt into the air and quickly knocked Chinook out of the beam, freeing him from the Phantom Moon Eclipse's power and The Eon Lord's influence. Focusing on his friends' cries, the blackness faded from Chinook's eyes as they reverted back to normal as well as his appearance, turning back into his white hair, blue eyed himself. Chinook struggled deeply to keep the dark and angry energy at bay as he looked around in disbelief.

"Chinook..." Luna said worriedly as Rebecca and the others joined him with concern. Chinook then saw what was left of Pariah's army, leaving only their ashes and armor behind. He was deeply shocked of the damage he has done and he couldn't control it.

"What have I done?" He said in disbelief and despair.

Rebecca answered softly as she knows what Chinook had experience and comfort him. "You're okay, Chinook. You're with friends." Everyone nodded in agreement as they are now together again.

Chinook afterwards, felt hurt when he apologized to his friends that he couldn't stop the darkness from doing the actions he had done. "I'm sorry. I... I couldn't stop."

"It does not matter anymore." Fright Knight calmly said. "What's done is done. What matters is that you are unharmed." Fright Knight offered his hand to the halfa who weakly took it and stood up.

Suddenly, a tremendous BOOM rippled through the chamber as the Mountain of Chronos started to crumble around them just as the eclipse passed. There was a huge rockslide crumbling through the roof, blocking the only exit there, leaving only a small opening.

"Uh oh! That's our only way out!" Ghost Writer cried out in panic. Rebecca looked at the exit opening as she realized they have to escape.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" She cried out to them as Nocturne protected Luna while the Fright Knight supported Chinook. Chinook couldn't risk his friend's safety so he urged them to leave him.

"Just go!"

Rebecca, shocked by his suggestion, refused to abandon him; especially after all he's done for her. "Get up, Chinook! We're not leaving without you!"

"Usually I would say ignore anything that a dark spirit might say, but in this case, she's making sense this time." Ghost Writer said.

"Hurry!" Luna cried out as Chinook struggled despite with the knight's help. Chinook gasped as their only exit opening was completely sealed off by the rubble, trapping them inside.

"Oh no... We're trapped!"

"It can't be. This is not happening! It just can't." Luna yelled in disbelief. "Can't we phase through this?"

Fright Knight shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid it's not possible. Ghost can't phase in their world and Pariah used a special dark power to prevent any ghost from escaping this room by enhancing it with ecto-ranium. No ghost or halfa could survive this."

"Then it's all over." Luna sadly said as she went to Nocturne and hugged him. Nocturne could not refuse this and quickly hugged and comfort his love in this darkest hour.

Everyone exchanged looks of dismay as their hope quickly vanished before them and the mountain began to collapse around them.

"Young halfa, if this is the end, then I'm glad to be surrounded by friends as a free ghost from evil, especially with you. I will forever follow you anywhere freely." Fright Knight said what he believed would be his last words to Chinook who nodded in agreement.

Chinook would not accept this fate and let his friends die for his mistake. But suddenly in his mind, Chinook heard the voice of Daeron the Great Observant echo.

**"Ride out this storm and live to fight another day."**

As the darkness swallowed up the chamber, Chinook looked at his friends with a heavy heart. In his most desperate moment, he realized why he had been taught the ability to control time: to ride out the storm that was coming, and live to fight another day.

He quickly ordered everyone to him. "Get close to me! NOW!"

Luna, Nocturne, Rebecca, Fright Night, and Ghost Writer quickly came to him as they all looked at the destruction. "It's going to be alright. I promise." He comforted them knowing that they will survive.

Just as the chamber was almost completely engulfed in debris and chaos, Chinook closed his eyes and unleashed a Time Fury. The rippling distortion of his power encased everyone in a clear blue crystal to protect them from the collapsing mountain, frozen in time.

* * *

><p>After the mountain was no more, everything around them has been collapsed, yet the crystal and the six encased ghosts inside remained safe from harm. They will be frozen for some time now, but they survived and that is what the Great Observant wanted as he spoke telepathically to them as the voice echoed throughout the area.<p>

**"Young Guardians, all our worlds' hope now lies within you two. When you wake up, it will be a different world and there will be challenges ahead. But know this; you are not alone and never will be. You have allies."**

Near the time crystal, a figure is seen standing watching over it. He was young adult with has pale skin, auburn hair, and green eyes wearing a mahogany hooded coat with a reddish cape pinned to it with a yin-yang symbol. He also wears black pants, sandals and carries weapons such as a bow, arrows, and a katana.

The stranger watched the crystal and smiled as he saw that the ghosts were safe.

"I look forward to the day when you wake up, my friends. Until then, I will watch over you and protect you just as Clockwork and your father demanded. Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**And that concludes "Night of the Shadows" and I wish to extend my thanks to all readers and reviewers out there.**

**GoldGuardian2418, if you are reading this, I am forever pleased with your reviews but most of all, with your friendship and kindness. I hope that this trilogy pleases you and I hope that you are happy and well, wherever you are.**

**You will always be my favorite author.**

**neomoon585**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
